Twisted and Convoluted!
by dasame
Summary: Formatting fixed, sorry about that!S/R HEA. Title says it all.Also added the missing chapters.


**Babe fic I promise!!!! **

**Twisted and Convoluted **

**By das**

**Current day Trenton**

Joe Morelli took a deep breath before stepping from the car. He already knew the scene inside was bad; they had already found four dead two adults, two children. Neighbors had called hearing screams and gun shots, it was 0400 and his day had started early with the call.

He looked at the house. In the current light it didn't look much different from the other middle income houses on the street. Two story, cream with brown trim, postage stamp yard; looking up and down the street he could see the neighbors peering out from behind drapes. The 'burg' would have a field day with the gossip from this one.

He pulled his jacket tight against the chill bite of the morning air and shivered. Then he thought of Steph and how warm he had been with her wrapped around him, and then he quickly wiped the scene from his mind. Stephanie didn't belong in his mind now, never at a scene.

Stepping briskly he made his way to the front door. Crime scene tape, already wrapped the property. Blue and whites lined the street.

Arnold met him at the door. "Joe, dispatch received a call around 2:30; loud shouts and gun shots. When officers arrived ten minutes later everything was quiet. The door was open and they entered…" He pointed. "Female, one shot to the back of the head." He continued walking and stopped at a bedroom door. Joe could just make out a crib and twin bed. "They found both kids…" Arnold paused, collecting himself.

Joe nodded. He knew how hard it was to find kids.

Arnold started walking again. "Male subject was found down here…in the kitchen. No one else was found in the house. I have officers canvassing the neighborhood, maybe someone saw something."

"Weapon?" Joe asked.

"Missing, so we assume the killer is an unknown."

Just then they heard a noise coming from upstairs. It wasn't much, just a slight rustle, almost too faint to be heard. Both men looked at each other.

"You said the house had been cleared?"

Arnold nodded. "Responding said they checked the entire house."

Both men drew their weapons and quietly made their way up the stairs. Upstairs were two bedrooms and a bath. The bath was quickly cleared. Joe took point and entered the first bedroom; messy bed, toys scattered on the floor, rag doll at a little table. Books on a book shelf… then he heard it a muffled sob coming from the closet.

With Arnold on one side he slowly open the door. The closet was packed; no wonder the earlier officers had missed someone hiding in there. Joe moved his light across the closet.

_Shit_, he thought as his light fell on her. She looked like ET hidden in the closet among stuffed animals and closes. He watched a minute as her slight shoulders racked with almost silent sobs. Dark curls covered her face.

He took a tentative step forward.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm a police officer."

She looked up and his breath caught. He knew those eyes, but it wasn't possible. He had looked into those eyes last night as he made wild sex with Steph.

Carefully he lifted the child from the closet, speaking quietly so as not to startle her. He barked orders to Arnold.

"Get a rig here now. We need to get her to the hospital and checked out."

Stepping back and into the light of the room Joe, looked her over; she appeared to be six, maybe seven. She was tiny, probably under weight. Curly dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes, she had smudges of dirt on her face. She looked so much like Steph that it took his breath away, but she didn't have Steph's fair skin; instead she was a light mocha. Damn if she didn't remind him of Ranger's daughter… what was her name? Then it came to him; Julie.

He studied her as he walked down stairs. Something was off here- he knew for a fact the Stephanie hadn't known Manoso until she started bounty hunting, and that was three years ago. This child was at least six… although now that he really looked at her… possibly as old as eight, maybe nine, but just a little small for her age. Yet his cop sense was telling him this was their child.

He handed her off to the paramedics, then opened his phone. Fate was a bitch; he knew he had to call Manoso. Then he clicked the phone shut. _**Fate can kiss my ass; better yet she can suck my dick.**_

Manoso could wait until he found out more about this child, whoever she was. All he knew right then was that she was the only survivor of whatever had happened here tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Stephanie was still curled up in his bed when he entered the room. He studied her; wow he loved her… if he could only get her to commit to him. Damn, Manoso! If that fucker would just stop encouraging her he knew that before long she would give up bounty hunting and make him a great 'burg' wife. After all he was getting older; soon he'd be too old to play catch and teach their son to tackle.

His mind had been on children ever since he left the hospital. The little girl wasn't talking. The doctors believed she was suffering from shock. Miraculously she was uninjured.

Neighbors hadn't been much help other than to say that the couple had moved in three weeks ago and since then officers had responded to the house a dozen times with noise complaints. Fighting, things thrown… the wife had refused to press charges. They knew that there were three children but they were seldom seen outside.

Crime scene was combing the house for clues. Until they found something she was being considered a Jane Doe.

The nurse Amy Winslow had promised to call if anything changed.

Joe walked into the bathroom. He reached in and turned on the shower; he needed to wash the crime scene off of him before he woke Steph. He looked in the mirror and grimaced thinking _**I'm**__** looking in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me.**_What the hell did she see in Manoso that she didn't see in him? _What made her trust him implicitly, without question, but always made her question me?_

Shit, he'd known her almost her whole life, yet she had known _him_ only three years. He knew she loved Ranger. Probably in a way she'd never love him, but why? He studied his reflection in the mirror. He was above handsome, with his Italian good looks and his slightly bad boy image the women were always throwing themselves at him. That caused him a silent chuckle; well all but the one he really wanted - Stephanie Plum. She was different and he'd always known that, even from that first time in his dad's garage.

To his knowledge he had only wowed Stephanie once and he'd really screwed up then, literally and figuratively. Leaving her with her panties around her ankles after he'd fucked her behind the éclair case.

Damn, but the emotions he'd felt had scared the life out of him. He hadn't been able to get out of there and into the Navy fast enough. Maybe if he'd known then what he knew now would he have done things differently? He'd like to think he would have.

He's been eighteen; he'd fucked his share of girls…oh who was he kidding? More than his share, and none of them had affected him the way Steph had that day. Not even Terri Gilman the girl that up to that point he had planned on marrying. She had been pissed when he had told her about his change in plans.

She had expected him to join her father in business, then in a couple years they would have gotten married, had a couple kids. The Navy, then him becoming a cop, had all but ended their relationship. Sure they still scratched each other's itch. Now and then, but that was all it was, nothing more. They couldn't be together; with her connected and him a cop.

Joe stepped into the shower and let his mind go blissfully blank. When he stepped from the bathroom back into his bedroom after his shower his bed was empty. Well empty except for a piece of paper.

**Got a call had to run, Steph**

Damn, now he would have to call her to question her about the child. He'd been thinking the only thing that made sense was that the child was a relative of Steph's; maybe the child of a cousin who had lived outside the 'burg'. Wouldn't that be ironic; one of Steph's distant cousins being involved with one of Manoso's. But it was the only thing that made sense.

He flipped his phone open and made the call. Shit, voicemail. He left a message and closed the phone debating with himself on whether to call Manoso. He sighed and flipped his phone open.

"Manoso, we need to talk…yeah a new case. Shorty's in fifteen. I'll be there."

Leave it to Manoso to make sure they met on his territory, not that there was anywhere in Trenton that Manoso didn't seem to have ears and eyes.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into Shorty's. It was one of the few places in Trenton where the underbelly of Trenton felt comfortable, since police officers seldom walked through the door. Here Shorty was the law. He had no doubt that most everyone here was armed most illegally. He also knew it would be foolish to make a move in here. He carefully made his way to the back and wasn't surprised to find that Manoso was already here with his back to the wall.

"Morelli, you wanted to meet?"

Joe tossed the file down on the table and sat in a chair facing Manoso. Ranger opened the file; he looked through it, picking up the snapshot of the child. If Joe expected to see a reaction he would have been disappointed. Manoso's face kept its blank expression, never showing emotion, even when he saw the picture of the child.

After reading the file he pushed it back to Morelli.

"What do you need from me? I don't see anything in there that would require Rangeman's expertise."

Morelli tossed the picture at him.

Ranger looked at it again. "Yeah, still don't see how this involves Rangeman."

Joe gritted his teeth. "Kid looks a lot like Julie, thought she might be one of yours."

Ranger lifted the photo as if he was studying it.

"What, you have so many brats out there you don't even know them all?" Joe sneered.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Two**

Ranger put down the photo, then looked up at Morelli. Both men were alpha males, but they worked together when required. But they would never be friends, because they both loved the same curly haired brunette.

"Did you ask Stephanie about her?" The words dug into him. Knowing that Manoso was seeing the same thing in the girl he had.

"No, not yet, figured I'd talk to you first. Is she yours?"

"No, Julie is my only child." Ranger replied.

"Maybe a brother or sister's kid?" Joe prodded.

Ranger had a big family. He also knew most of his nieces and nephews, and this child didn't belong to anyone in his family - he was sure of that. She looked so much like Stephanie that it stunned him; in fact she looked just like what he would image a child of theirs would look like.

"Who are her parents? What do you know about them?"Questioned Ranger.

"Not much. Moved to Trenton about a month ago. We have names but they don't lead anywhere. Plates on their car come back as stolen. Neighbors knew there were kids but seldom saw them, and they weren't registered with the school. The younger two were around two and three; both took a single shot to the head execution style. The shooter either didn't know about the third child or couldn't find her." Joe stated.

"Would you like Rangeman in on the case? We could run searches, see if we can dig something up on the family…have you come up with a reason for the killings yet?" Ranger asked.

Joe hated asking Ranger for a favor, but he knew that somehow Stephanie was involved. He didn't know how, but he just could feel it in his gut.

Joe pushed the file back to Ranger. "Keep me updated on what you find."

"I'm going to have Steph do the searches…do you want me to tell her about the girl or would you like to have the honors?"

Joe grimaced. He knew Steph sometimes worked at Rangeman and lately she was there more and more, but he had never considered that Ranger would use her on this case. He had thought he would have more time before he would have to share with her. He'd been hoping that by then he'd have at least a name. He sighed.

"Feel free to share with her what we have in the file." _Let Manoso, show her the child's picture._ He stood and walked outside, driving away from Shorty's leaving Manoso still sitting at the table.

Ranger walked out of Shorty's and slid into his car, his lips curving slightly as he settled into the driver's seat of the Porsche Steph loved so much. On the drive back to Rangeman he let his mind wander back ten years to just before he entered the army.

**Ten Years Ago Princeton**

**Ranger's POV**

_Ricky looked at the crumbled paper his cousin Lester had just shoved into his hand. He read then raised an eyebrow at Lester._

"_Are you out of your mind?"_

"_Ricky it's the answer to your prayers."_

"_Fuck you." He crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash. "You know better than anyone. I. Don't. Pray. Anymore."_

_They had both joined up and were supposed to report next week. Problem was Ricky was behind in his support payments to Rachel and the judge had told him in no uncertain terms that if he left the state before he was current he would be held in contempt. He no more wanted to end up in a military jail then he did a civilian one. His stint in Juvie had been more than enough to sour him on the prison life._

_Once out he'd straightened out his life, even spending some time in college before deciding that book learning just wasn't for him. _

"_Why don't you tell me what the problem is, Ricky."_

_Lester laughed when Ricky blushed; something he didn't do often._

"_Come on…you go in a room, whack off, and get paid ten grand."_

"_Lester, there'll be a baby out there…"_

"_Ricky in case you forgot, you already have a baby, and that's what causing our current problem. This…"he tapped the paper. "will solve your problem. You do still want to enlist, right? You know it's this or go back to the gang."_

_Ricky paced the room, trying to come up with another way. He growled and looked at Lester. "Fine, let's do this but I never want to hear about it again."_

**Present Day**

He pulled into Rangeman and smiled when he noticed Steph's SUV was in its spot. He would call her into his office and ask her to work the case; it was time he gave her the lead on a case and if this one involved her… she had the right. Then he grimaced; wouldn't it be a real fuck up if the child _was_ his, a result of his 'donations' all those years ago?

Taking the stairs to five he made his way to his office noticing that Stephanie wasn't at her desk, which meant that she was either in the break room, on seven or out helping Lula with a skip.

He stopped outside Tank's door. "Where's Steph? I saw her truck downstairs?

Tank looked up from the pile of papers on his desk with a sigh. Neither man liked the paper work that came from running a business the size of Rangeman. They had talked more than once about hiring Steph full time as a partner to help with the paper work and security client side of the business. Something he knew he'd have to do sooner than later. Maybe this case would be the lever he could use to convince Steph to come on board full time. So far nothing else had worked.

"Up on seven, she didn't care for the sandwiches in the break room. Said something about peanut butter and olives, and then headed up."

Ranger did an almost smile and headed up.

He wasn't surprised to find Stephanie on his couch sleeping. She often took a nap after she ate lunch up here.

Squatting down next to the couch he took a curl in his finger and smiled as it curled around his finger just as Stephanie had curled around his heart, somehow making him whole. When he hadn't realized he hadn't been whole before he met her.

"Babe, time to wake up." He pushed the curls aside revealing her drowsy face.

"Uh, what time is it?"

"1400 babe."

"In real time."

Ranger laughed. Someday he knew Steph would get army time. "2 p.m. Babe. We need to talk."

"Is this a good talk or a bad talk?"

Leave it to Steph to question him.

"Babe, I need your help on a case. I want you to be lead."

Steph turned her head. "You out of Merry Men?"

"Babe, get up and I'll show you the file."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Babe, **Courage is grace under pressure**."

Steph sighed and sat up. He handed her the file. She looked up when she saw the photo, and then her breath caught as she read the details. She straightened and he could see her giving herself a pep talk before she brought her eyes to his.

Running her finger over the photo she spoke. "She looks a lot like Julie."

"Babe, she has your eyes."

Steph turned and he could see her mind drifting, her eyes became unfocused.

**Ten Years Ago Trenton **

_**Stephanie's POV**_

_Stephanie looked at the paper Mary Lou had pulled off the bulletin board. She concentrated as she read, furrowing her brow._

"_I don't know MJ. It just seems wrong somehow."_

"_Steph, look at it this way; you're helping some poor infertile couple fulfill their dream. Also it's this or you tell your parents you need money for next semester's tuition."_

_Steph groaned. Her parents had just paid for Valerie's wedding; her tuition was supposed to be covered by her scholarship but she'd screwed up and was currently on academic probation. She needed to find a way to come up with the money without her parents hearing about it. There was no way that she could find a job without her parents finding out and questioning why she needed it; besides, unless it paid way more than the Tasty Pastry she wouldn't earn enough in the next two months._

_She looked at the paper again. Ten thousand dollars. It would more than cover tuition, and she'd even have enough left over for the shopping spree MJ had been wanting them to do in New York to get ready for her wedding to Dickie next June._

_Sighing, she looked up at MJ. "There'll be a baby out there…my baby."_

"_A baby that was wanted…a chosen baby. That will be loved and cherished." MJ smiled as she spoke. It was then that Stephanie remembered that MJ herself was adopted._

"_I don't know. It just seems weird…somebody else having my kid. I mean what if Dickie and I have a kid and it meets its half brother or sister and they fall in love."_

_They both looked at each other and said. "Gross"_

_Then MJ straightened, clearing her throat. "Uh…I was really hoping. But if you're really against it…"_

_Stephanie looked at her friend. She saw how troubled MJ was over something. "What's wrong?" she asked._

_Wringing her hands MJ spoke, her eyes down. "Lennie asked me to marry him."_

_Stephanie hugged her. "That's great. Maybe we can have a double ceremony…"_

_She stopped her enthusiastic jabbering when she realized how quiet MJ was._

"_Steph, my parents can't afford the kind of a wedding the 'burg' would expect us to have. Uh, we've been talking of running off to Vegas but we can't afford that either. But if I do this and Lennie goes to the sperm clinic we could pay for our own wedding. The 'burg' wouldn't have to know that my parents didn't pay."_

_Both decided that if they passed the physical they would go together. They both also agreed to never tell another living soul what they'd done._

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Three**

Normally I can read her like an open book, but right now I couldn't see what she was thinking. Did she think I'd had another child, maybe with one of her relatives? No, she had to know that I was too responsible to abandon a child. Shit, but that is exactly what I did all those years ago…not literally, but still in a way. I should have went back…checked, found out if my donations had resulted in any children.

No, they'd never give out that kind of information. But I'm not the cocky kid I was back then. Now I had my own security company and government contacts. If I wanted to I had the resources. The question was, did I really want to know? What would or could I do with the information?

If the girl in the hospital was my child, what was my responsibility? Did I want to stake a claim to her? And why the hell did she look so much like Stephanie?

"Babe."

**Steph's POV **

I jumped at the touch of Ranger's hand on my arm. "Shit, Ranger you scared me."

"Babe."

I knew that Babe could mean a number of things. My guess was that right now he wanted to know if I was alright and did I know anything about this child, this little girl who looked so much like me, but a lot like Julie and Ranger.

I was once again pulled from my thought by Ranger's words.

"**That will do Babe that will do**."

Before I could ask what he meant both of our phones went off. I looked at the display. Just great - my mother. She probably heard about the little girl and was calling to tell me she'd never make dessert again for a daughter who had a child and never told her about it; although when she could have ever been pregnant without her mother knowing she couldn't figure.

She decided to go with perky - maybe it would distract her. "Hey mom."

I heard Ranger whisper in my ear. "Remember Babe '**courage is grace under fire**.'"

I glared at him, not really listening to what my mother was saying. I covered the mouth piece and whispered. "**After pain…oblivion**."

He kissed my neck and pulled me so my body was flush with his my back to his front. His nearness gave me comfort and courage, making me feel safe and protected even as I worried. Had I made a really bad decision all those years ago?

Finally my mother's tirade ran out; she made me promise to come to dinner and she convinced me that a visit to church should be in my near future.

I let out a heavy sigh as I closed the phone. I was thirty two and my mother was still treating me like a misbehaving teenager.

"Ready to talk Babe?"

Shit, maybe I relaxed too soon. Ranger's call must have ended while I was being lectured at by my mother. I knew I had to talk to Ranger; after all there was a little girl who looked an awful lot like Ranger and I at the hospital.

I knew Ranger felt me tense when he sat and pulled me onto his lap.

"It will be okay Steph. We'll figure this all out."

I was glad he was positive it would work out because I sure as hell wasn't as confident. I mean, look at me; I'm an okay bounty hunter, but I was no kind of 'burg' housewife. I knew nothing about raising kids. What if this little girl was mine? What were my responsibilities? Did I even have any? Did I have any rights at all? After all, I had signed all those papers.

If she was mine, what would I do? Could I be her mother? Did I want to be? When Joe mentioned children it gave me the shakes and I felt all jittery.

"Babe, first you need to work the file. Run the searches. Find out who the other people in the house were. Find out every detail. If you need help let me know and I'll assign someone." He turned me so I could see into his eyes. "Until we find out, I would like to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Why?" Then I thought. Why would he want it known he had another child(?) Look at the danger Julie had been put in just because she was his child. She knew he wouldn't want to endanger another child especially if we later found she wasn't his. He had once told her he didn't do foolish things like marriage, pregnancy, and children. She knew that Julie had been a result of his last foolish indiscretion, _or so she had thought_. Maybe this new child was the result of another.

But Ranger didn't strike her as the careless type; he'd made a mistake once and got Rachel pregnant. I was fairly certain he wasn't the kind to repeat a mistake…so how do you explain the girl in the hospital with "made by Ranger" as good as stamped on her?

Ranger took both of Stephanie's hands in his. "Babe, if it turns out she's mine. And that is a long shot…I will take responsibility. What I need to know right now if you know of any relative of yours she could belong to."

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter four**

What I didn't say to Steph was that my gut was telling me that somehow this girl was ours, hers and mine. Life had taught me that fate can be a fickle bitch. Well **fate can kiss my ass; better yet she can suck my dick. **I needed to talk to Bobby; he would know how to go about getting the girl DNA tested without anyone knowing about it.

I knew that thanks to my donation there was a possibility she was mine but that didn't explain how she could be related to Stephanie. Knowing how the 'burg' operates there is no way Stephanie could have been pregnant and it not being fodder for the 'burg' grapevine.

Besides I'd had Stephanie checked out; no way was I helping out a possible threat. So the first thing I'd done after hanging up with Connie four years ago was to have Stephanie's past searched. I really hadn't been surprised when it came back clean.

I had been surprised to find that a woman with her background would even consider bounty hunting. It wasn't a career a 'burg' woman would go into. Steph up to that point had done what had been expected of her, well other than losing her virginity to Morelli on the Tasty Pastry floor.

She graduated from High School with honors, then went on to college and graduated at the top of her class with a business degree. Then a year later she married Dickie Orr. Her divorce from Dickie seemed to when she started to veer away from the 'burg' path.

Surprisingly the search had shown that Steph's personal life was almost non- existent. In other words after Dickie she didn't have a relationship until she ran into Morelli again and started dating him. She did date, but knowing her stand on one night stands I truly doubted she'd had sex with any of them.

That explained some things about her. She really was innocent. Morelli may have been her first but if I got what I wanted I would be her last.

Stephanie's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"No, there's no one. I have a few cousins who live outside the 'burg', but all are either married or too young or too old." Then she stood. "I should get downstairs and start on the searches." Then she paused as if she'd just thought of something.

"Uh…do you think I could borrow a truck?"

She blushed when I lifted a brow.

"Andy Pulaski kind of killed my car last night."

Being careful to keep my blank face in place I nodded, stood and with my hand at Steph's back we walked to the door. Someone had some explaining to do. I was to be informed if something happened to Stephanie. If her car was dead something had happened.

"Babe," I handed to the keys to the Porsche as we exited the apartment. "Try not to kill it."

"Thanks, I shouldn't be gone long."

He kissed Steph before stepping out on five. Once the doors closed he quickly made his way to Tank's office.

Tank looked up from his desk and held up a hand. "I had her checked on; you were busy with the Erickson case. She wasn't injured and I was planning on telling you this morning."

I sighed and sank into a chair. Tank was right. Stephanie hadn't been hurt and I'd been tied up with one of our biggest clients; the man was a pain in the ass but his account was worth a couple million a year to Rangeman. I decided to drop it and get to what was really on my mind.

"Remember back in basic Lester telling you about how he got all that money he had?"

I watched as Tank thought then a slow smile came to his face along with the memory.

_Lester looked up from the paper where he'd been silently scribbling for the past hour. "Listen to this guys! I've figured out how I can retire early."_

_We all stopped what we were doing and turned our attention to Lester. I cringed at his first words wishing he'd just forget the whole thing and drop the subject._

"_I jack off on average twice a day…"_

_Most of the guys groaned. The last thing any of us wanted to hear was about Lester's over active libido._

"_The clinic pays five hundred per donation, two a day times seven days. Uh, maybe more if I don't see any action… "_

_He was interrupted by Bobby's laughter. "Les, my friend why are you worrying about retiring, we all just got picked for Delta. Unless were very lucky none of us will ever retire. We'll die someplace in a battle, in a country most people have never heard of before fighting for our country. And being damn proud we made a difference."_

_His words made us all fall silent; suddenly the barracks were quiet enough to hear a pin drop. What he said was true. We were good but so were a lot of the other men who'd gone into Delta and died._

_The next day we'd shipped out and Lester had never talked about his scheme to get rich again. Not all the men in the barracks that day had made it back; out of the eighteen men there their group of four and two others had made it out alive. The others were in wheelchairs, and the four of them still had contracts to fulfill before they would truly be free men. _

I slid the file across the desk to Tank. He opened it and scanned it, his years of strict army discipline kept him from showing his thoughts.

He glanced from the photo he held between his beefy fingers to Ranger.

"You fucker, you told us you only met Bomber four years ago."

I clenched and unclenched my fist. Holding in the anger, of course he would come to the conclusion he had it was the logical one. And even ten years ago no one would have believed he would sell his sperm for money. Carlos Manoso had many ways to get money, most of them illegal.

I knew my voice was low and had an edge to it as I spoke. Tank was one of my partners in Rangeman as well as a good friend - he deserved to know what was going on.

"Tank we need to call Bobby in on this" He lifted a brow in question. "When Lester made his donations so did I."

For the first time in years I saw Tank drop his blank mask. I had shocked the man senseless. Carlos Manoso always thought and planned ahead he never just jumped in without knowing all the variables. Ranger Manoso was even more cautious.

Tank lifted the photo and met my eyes. "You think the child is yours?"

I did a bare nod.

"How do you explain how much she looks like Bomber?"

I shrugged, so far Steph hadn't given me much. I was certain that Stephanie hadn't given birth to her.

Bobby walked in and sat next to Ranger. He glanced from Ranger to Tank and the picture Tank was holding.

"You called, boss?"

Tank handed him the file and he skimmed it. His lips lifted in an almost smile. "Should I congratulate you and Bombshell?"

He quieted at my glare.

"I need you to run a DNA panel on the girl."

"Partial or complete?"

"What's the difference?"

"Partial will tell us if you're possible the father. We can tell by blood type; complete will be definitive 99.9% accurate."

"How long?"

"Partial I can have in a few hours, complete will take a week."

"You have Stephanie's DNA?"

Bobby grinned and nodded. He'd treated her often enough they even kept typed blood on hand in case it was needed.

I nodded and Bobby headed out.

**Steph's POV**

All I could think about as I drove to Mary Lou's was what would I do if this child turned out to be mine. I sometimes forgot to feed Rex and I was certain taking care of a child was a lot harder than taking care of a hamster. By the time I pulled to a stop in front of Mary Lou's my eye was twitching and I had tears running down my face.

Mary Lou's mom radar was working and she was waiting for me on the front stoop.

She instantly wrapped and arm around me and pulled me into the house.

"Steph, honey what's wrong?"

In between sobs and fits of hiccups I told her about the girl in the hospital and my fears that she was my child. My fears that if she was mine what did that mean about possible other children, what if there were more and they were living in similar situations? Then my anger erupted; someone had gunned down her entire family. What had she heard or seen?

"Steph, you listen to me. What we did was good. You can't hold yourself responsible for a wrong someone else might have done. You said Ranger wants you to check into the family. I know he's a friend and your boss right now…but…well you might want to ask Morelli about how to go about having a DNA test done, just to rule you out as a possible parent."

I looked into her eyes. She was just as worried about all this as I was. After all she'd donated her eggs also; I didn't think Lenny would be thrilled to find out that she had other children out there somewhere.

Calmed down and thinking more rationally I headed back to Rangeman. I'd decided that before talking to Joe about DNA testing it would be a good idea to find out what I could find out in the searches. Plus after some thought I decided I'd rather talk to Bobby about any possible DNA testing. He was Rangeman's medic and I was sure if anyone could do it as a covert operation it was Bobby.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter five**

**Joe's POV**

Maggie glanced over the desk and smiled at Joe Morelli. "Hey Joe what brings you to Pediatrics?"

I smiled at Maggie; she'd been in Stephanie's class in High School, and I knew from 'burg' gossip that she'd married her childhood sweetheart Kevin DeCorin. Kevin had split after their second kid had been born leaving Maggie to manage on her own. Maggie was five feet five, hundred twenty pounds with dark auburn hair and green eyes. She also had curves in all the right places.

"I'm here about the little girl who was brought in early this morning."

Maggie pulled a chart out of the revolving chart stand and opened it. "What do you need to know? I'll be honest there's not much in here."

Joe looked past her into the playroom. He could see the little girl sitting at a table, quiet and by herself.

"Do you have a name yet? Has she said anything?"

"Sorry Joe we have her listed as a Jane Doe. Children's Services is supposed to be picking her up later."

"I need to talk to her."

Maggie shook her head. "Not a good idea Joe. Kelly says she's suffering from shock. From here she's going to the Trenton Intensive Therapy Center for Children."

What the hell, I knew that procedure was that she should be placed in a foster home. Because of the trauma she'd have psychological services available to her until relatives were found. Children's Services did not have the money to send a child to a private center especially not one as costly as TITC; the place was the best at what they did and that was helping troubled and abused kids.

"Who the hell is covering the cost of that?"

Maggie closed the chart and blushed. "All the chart says is anonymous patron. Whoever it is, they're picking up all her medical cost."

"Did Kelly find out anything when she talked to her?" I made a mental note to hunt down Kelly as soon as I was finished here. Kelly and I had dated in high school for about a month then Terri had got possessive. As I recalled Kelly had been a very well put together brunette, tiny and fiery. She hadn't liked it at all to find out that Joe had been dating both her and Terri Gilman at the same time.

Maggie laughed before answering. "Yeah, she found out that. The little girl was taught not to talk to strangers without them giving her a password. By her reaction she had been punished in the past; she was shaking by the time Kelly left and the doctor ordered a sedative."

"Okay Maggie, Any idea where I could find Kelly?"

"Sorry Joe luck's not on your side today. Kelly just left to visit with her brother in New York. She'll be gone at least a week."

Joe walked out of the hospital and flipped open his phone. With luck the CSI team would have found something by now at the scene that might shed some light on who this child was and if she had any relatives. That information should help them find the killer, he hoped.

His phone rang as he climbed into his current POS car, wishing for just a minute that the department could afford a better car for its detectives.

"Morelli here."

"Joe…"

"Steph can I call you back…"

He heard Stephanie sigh. "Joe I was just calling to let you know I'll be working late. Ranger has some searches he wants me to run and he's making me lead on a case."

I felt my gut clench. If I could just figure out a way to keep her away from Manoso. He didn't even want to think how she's react if this kid was somehow related to the two of them. But hell what were the chances of that? Manoso may fuck around but I was certain he hadn't fucked Stephanie. It was just a coincidence that the kid looked like his Cupcake.

_Shit __**I was living in a fantasy**__. __**There's never any room to breathe. Hoping every waking hour you'll turn around and say that we can start**__. When had he started hoping and wishing so much for a someday he was pretty darn sure was never going to happen with Stephanie._

He suddenly heard Stephanie yelling in his ear. "JOE, JOE are you still there?"

"Yeah, okay Cupcake. I'm really busy with this case. I'll talk to you later."

I flipped the phone shut and took a swig of Maalox. Steph and I really needed to have a talk and soon.

Flipping the phone open again I dial Bruce; he was heading the CSI investigation. Maybe he'd have some good news.

A minute later he heard. "Ackerson here."

"Hey, Bruce found anything yet?"

"Joe, just a minute…" He heard papers being shuffled. "Okay Joe, didn't find much. We still don't have ballistics back. I have three guys digging through the house and so far they haven't found one piece of paper with a name on it. It's weird Joe, You saw that place, lots of paper but none of it with anything personal on it."

"How is that possible?"

"It gets stranger… no prints, none other than in the kid's room and those are only in the closet."

I sucked in a breath. I'd been around kids; they left behind a hell of a load of prints. There was no way kids lived in that house and didn't leave prints behind.

"Are you sitting down Joe, 'cause it gets stranger. The woman's prints come back as Julia Morrison. The man's still haven't popped up yet so either he's never been printed or…"

"Bruce, that's not possible." Julia Morrison had been one of the first missing persons cases he'd worked when he'd made detective five years ago. They'd found her charred body in the Pine Barrens.

He heard the frustration in Bruce's voice. "I know Joe, remember I was there."

"Okay Bruce if you find anything…"

"Joe I'll keep in touch. Labs should be back later and maybe they'll tell us something. One good thing; we have Julia's DNA on file so we can cross check it."

I ran my hand thru my hair. Could this case be more FUBARed?

Both of Denny's challenge inside PP and RW!!!!

**Twisted and Convoluted **

**Chapter six**

**Bobby's POV**

Damn, Murphy sure had shit on him this time. Both Ranger and Stephanie had visited him today and basically asked him to do the same thing. Ranger had explained why, Stephanie had not.

_There was a knock at my door a minute before it opened; thanks to the monitor on my computer screen I had known it was Ranger. This was a secure building but those of us who did missions felt better if our back was always covered. I knew that Ranger often __**observed **__the deck floor, the normal order and calm that we often __**viewed**__, what Stephanie called boring calmed us, reassured us we were safe. We could __**see**__ what was happening at anytime from any of our computers._

_Ranger had walked into the room and tossed a file on my desk._

"_I need DNA run on the girl."_

_I glanced through the file. The girl Ranger was talking about was the only survivor of what looked like an execution murder of an entire family. I could tell by the photo why Ranger wanted the DNA; I'd never seen another child other than Julie that looked so much like Ranger. She definitely had his __**eyes**__, and this girl also bore a strong resemblance to a certain female bounty hunter unless I needed __**glasses**__._

_I had learned a long time ago if I kept silent Ranger would provide more info if he thought I really needed to know._

_Ranger sighed and sat in the chair opposite my desk, his __**gaze **__looking at the wall as if it contained the answer to all his questions._

"_Remember Lester's stories, his get rich quick scheme?_

_I nodded. "Yeah, if I remember right he called it __**One for the Money, Two for the dough, Three to get Deadly and Four to Score."**_

_We both laughed remembering. _

_This was getting interesting. He went on to explain about his money problems with Rachel, his donations all those years ago and his concern that somehow this was his child. _

"_Yeah know we got __**Ten Big Ones. **__On the way out of the clinic that last time Lester __**High**__**Fived**__ me. A shiver went down my back as if fate had made some kind of decision that day that would change my destiny forever. At the time I just thought it was about joining up."_

_I know Ranger and his moral code, if this was his child planned or not he would take care of her. It was just the way he was wired. Getting Rachel pregnant had changed him; afterwards he'd never been quite so carefree. He had developed his famous control._

_He liked women but he was careful, the women he took to his bed knew the score and he always used protection even if they were on birth control. He wasn't taking any chances. The only reason he hadn't had a vasectomy years ago was that of all people his sister Celia had pleaded with him not to._

_Their brother Mateo was sterile as a result having mumps right after he finished college. Ranger as the only other son would have to carry on the family name. Not that Ranger ever planned on having any other children._

"_Dammit, Bobby I need to know why she __**looks **__like Stephanie. I can understand me, but I know Stephanie and I had never met and Stephanie has never had a child."_

_I raised a brow in question._

_Ranger growled and answered. "I had Lester dig into her medical file. According to her gynecologist she has never been pregnant."_

Then Ranger had stood and walked from the room. At the door way he said without turning. "Bobby, I want something by **Twelve Sharp**."

I had been sitting there letting it all soak in when Stephanie gave a tap to my door and asked if she could talk to me.

_Her body language told me whatever it was she wasn't really comfortable talking about it._

_She slowly walked to my desk and sat down the same file Ranger had ten minutes earlier. I was thankful for my blank face but I was stunned._

"_Bobby, I can't tell you why but I need a DNA profile run on this little girl." Her voice was shaky and I could see that she was fighting to keep tears from falling. Her eyes betrayed her concern, anger, and something else I wasn't really sure of._

_I stood and pulled her into my arms; she might be Ranger's woman but she was like my little sister and I hated seeing her hurting._

"_Stephanie, as soon as it's done I'll let you know. I'm assuming this is one of those thing covered by our confidentiality agreement."_

_She had nodded. "Bobby thanks for understanding."_

_Standing on tiptoes she had kissed my cheek before walking out and closing the door._

A few months after Stephanie had started at Rangeman Ranger, Steph and I had met. Steph had been ready to quit Rangeman when she found out I had given some medical information about her to Ranger without her permission. They had worked out an agreement I would only share information that was life threatening or had a direct bearing on Rangeman; anything else was between the two of us.

Lifting my phone I made a call to a contact I had at the hospital. Hopefully they had drawn blood and getting a sample would be easy. If they didn't, I'd have to think of something else.

The phone answered and it sounded as if the person had almost dropped the phone.

"Lab."

"Matt, that you?"

"Hey Brown, been awhile. What are you up to? We need to get together soon."

"Matt that Jane Doe girl brought in early this morning by any chance has there been labs run?"

I could hear Matt typing on his keyboard obviously looking through charts.

"What do you need to know?" Matt had been in the forces with them and until he got married two years ago had gone on the occasional mission with them. Now he was happy working in the lab and being at home nights with his bride.

Bobby figured he'd start with the basics. "Do you have her blood type?" He knew Ranger was A positive and Stephanie was B negative; if the kid was O then it would rule out Steph and Ranger being her parents.

Matt's voice came over the phone. "Ah, here it is. She's AB negative. Damn that's pretty rare."

I sighed. "Matt can you get me a sample? I need to run some tests."

"Want me to drop it by Rangeman?"

"No, I'll send…" I had to think. Although I was sure none of the guys would talk. This was delicate. "Lester, he'll be there to pick it up in an hour. Does that work?"

I heard Matt laughing softly. "Sure, maybe he'll try to one up me again. He has some of the wildest stories." Matt and Lester loved to tease and annoy each other with their wild stories of their past escapades.

Hanging up I said a silent prayer hoping this would work out for those I cared about. It would be interesting to see what would happen if this child did somehow belong to Bombshell and Ranger. Heaven help them all.

Ranger had backed off the Bombshell believing her safer with the cop, but I couldn't see him allowing the cop to raise his child. I also had no doubt that Stephanie would demand her rights if the child were hers. In that case would she want to marry the cop to give the child a home, or would she break it off and pursue Ranger?

So far Bombshell had been okay with letting the men in her life make the moves, but if she had a child that might change. Especially with Bombshell's, caring, loving nature. They all knew how protective she was of those she loved. Yes, the future was definitely going to be interesting.

**Twisted and Convoluted **

**Chapter Seven**

**Joe's POV**

Harry walked into Joe's office and sat in the chair opposite Joe's desk and threw a file onto the desk in front of Joe.

"You're not going to like what's in there."

I opened the file and read. Autopsy reports. Victim one, Male, six-four, one eighty, thirty-four. Identified as John Edward Matthews, he died of two to the back of the head, execution style. Matthews was identified using dental records; he'd been reported missing ten years ago. Seems Mr. Matthews had gone out for smokes and never returned; his car had been found in the convenience store parking lot. Video had shown that he never entered the store. The area had been canvassed and nothing had been found. So why had he disappeared, and why had he been murdered? What the hell had he been involved in?

Victim two was female, five-five, one twenty-five, thirty-three. Identified as Julia Morrison. How could the victim from my first case be on a slab in the morgue, since she died six years ago? And if she didn't die six years ago, who did?

Victim three was female - I deliberately skimmed over the stats; I hated reports on children. I skipped to the summary, where I read that victim three was the child of victim one and two, confirmed. I did the same with the report on victim four; it also confirmed that victim four was the child of the first two victims.

I flipped the page and I couldn't stop my brow going up.

What the fuck?!

I looked at Harry. He spoke. "Told you! You wouldn't like it."

"What the fuck does it mean? Jane Doe is not the child of either victim?"

"Blood types; no way she's their kid. Read down, there's more and you're really not going to like it."

Seems that someone had ordered Jane Doe DNA tested to try to find a match from the FBI databank. The databank was fairly new but it helped establish paternity sometimes, especially if the father was military, had a record or worked for the government.

I knew chances of a match were small, almost like finding a needle in a hay stack. I turned the page. There was a match to a DNA on file but the information on the paternal DNA was classified. Who the hell has classified DNA? The pope? The president(?) Normal people did _not_ have classified DNA.

"You've got to be shitting me! Classified?"

Harry shrugged. "I was hoping you could talk to some of your fed buddies, thought maybe they'd tell you something. I couldn't find out anything, and no one was talking."

Harry left and I called a buddy in the FBI.

"Hey, Mac…yeah, I've been good…hell no. Listen I need a favor…hey you owe me. Yeah I'm calling it in. We have a Jane Doe estimated age nine; she was run through the database and we got a match but the paternal DNA is coming up as classified. Sure the number is…" I read off the number, and Mac promised to get back with me when he had something.

Looking at the clock I noticed it was getting late. Maybe I should call Steph and see if she needed company for dinner. Since all this started she had been noticeably absent from my life; spending most nights at her apartment and at least one night in a Rangeman apartment. She had assured me I had nothing to worry about, she'd worked late and had been too tired to drive home and I'd been busy on a case.

I closed my eyes rubbing them and thought of something Grandma Bella had once said. "**The question is not what you look at, but ****what you see.**"

Maybe that was the problem, maybe he was missing something.

His Grandfather once told him, "**The eyes are not responsible when the mind does the seeing." **

Maybe that was the problem - I didn't want to see the resemblance to Stephanie and Ranger - but then who else did I know that could possibly have classified DNA? My gut clenched; I didn't even want to think about what would happen to my relationship with Steph if it turned out this child belonged to her and Ranger.

I picked up the picture of Steph I kept on my desk and held it next to Jane Doe's, and a shiver ran down my spine. Denial worked well for Steph; maybe I should try it, because my common sense was yelling something I didn't want to hear. Besides they just met three years ago… no way they could have a nine year old child. If Steph had anyone's kid nine years ago I was pretty darn sure it would have been mine.

_Enough of this_ I shouted to myself and picked up the phone.

"Hey this is Stephanie, please wait for the beep and I'll call you back."

Shit, I was tired of hearing that fucking message. Stephanie hadn't been answering her phone all week. Of course with the way the burg worked I really couldn't blame her.

Just as I was thinking of calling it a night and heading out to Pino's for dinner the desk phone rang. Sighing, I answered it. It probably meant another long night. No wonder I couldn't convince Steph to marry me. This week I'd only seen her twice, and both times it was as her and Lula were leaving the bonds office to go after a skip.

"Morelli here."

"Hey Mac what did you find?"

I listened and frowned. Mac had some damn high clearance, and I've never known him to not be able to get the information. Replacing the receiver I really wanted to slam it down. Mac had only confirmed that yes the DNA was classified and he'd been told to drop any inquiries. In fact, he'd been told it wouldn't be healthy _or_ good for his career to poke or pry. Damn.

**Stephanie's POV **

I couldn't believe I was pacing up and down in front of MJ as I ranted. It had been a week since I'd asked Bobby's help and I still didn't know anything. Joe had been busy, plus if I really admitted it I'd been kind of avoiding him when possible. It just felt weird being with Joe when it was possible I had a child with Ranger. It didn't make sense but I felt like I was cheating on Ranger. And to add to my frustration I'd used every computer program I had access to at Rangeman and hadn't been able to find out anything new.

Joe had forwarded the results of the autopsies, but that hadn't really helped. Now they knew the parents names. Whoopee. They still had no idea who the little girl was or what her name was.

She had been transferred to a private center but so far the therapist hadn't gotten anything out of her. I received reports from her daily, and so far there hadn't been any progress.

"I tried to access their computer, and all I could find was that we had both donated 'biological material'; then there were dates of our 'contributions', but I couldn't find out if any of the eggs produced children."

MJ was wringing her hands. "Steph maybe it's better for everyone if we never know. What would you do? Those eggs went to couples looking to have a child. Even if some of those eggs are now children we have no claim on them. Those parents would be devastated if you just showed up on their doorstep; think of Jenny Watnowski in high school. Do you remember how it tore her family apart when her birth mother showed up?"

"I don't plan on claiming anything. I just want to know. What if she _is_ mine? Right now she's in the hospital…as far as anyone knows she has no one. I bet she's scared and lonely."

MJ couldn't help but smile; Stephanie always had more heart and compassion than anyone else she had ever known, which was why she was targeted so often by crazies. Her kindness was like a glowing light that flowed from her.

"Are you done?" The motherly tone of MJ voice made me stop in mid pace.

"Stephanie, I know you didn't think of it but I called the clinic…"

"You called…?" MJ cut her up and held up a hand.

"Hear me out. Please."

I sighed and nodded. I sat when MJ patted the couch next to her.

"Like I was saying, I called the clinic. Do you remember Alexis from fifth period English with Sister Trish?"

I nodded and wondered where she was going with this.

"Well it just so happens that she's worked at the clinic for the last five years. She loves making families, or that's what she said…"

"MJ…" I growled. Could she just get on with it so I could finish pacing and beating myself up over a decision I'd made ten years ago and couldn't very well change now?

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist, sheesh…where was I…oh right. She works at the clinic. I asked if she'd look in the records…"

Damn, I could kick myself! I should have thought of using the burg grapevine. At least I should have looked for a burg _in_. That had worked for me in the past; several times, as a matter of fact, when Ranger had needed information and hadn't been able to get it through his usual sources.

"Stephanie, are you listening? I just told you none of my eggs produced children. They all went to the same infertile couple and it turned out the wife had problems other than lack of egg production."

I gulped. "And my eggs?"

I started breathing fast and saw dots in front of my eyes at her answer.

"Stephanie they also went to one couple. I guess they had to try more than once but there was one live birth…" I could hear the strain in MJ's voice as she said the last part. "A little girl. Steph she would be nine on Sept 12th."

It was a good thing I was sitting or I'm pretty sure I would have fallen down. The odds had just gone up that I was Jane Doe's mother.

Damn, what was I going to do? I wasn't prepared to be a mother. My mom would go ballistic…she'd never make me dessert again.

I could just hear her. _Stephanie, Margaret Thomson's daughter doesn't have kids from an eggs donation; why do I have such a fuck up for a daughter? How could you do this to me? Well, now that you have a child you'll just have to marry that nice Morelli boy and settle down. _

I felt my eye start to twitch as MJ pushed a glass into my hand and helped me bring it to my lips. It wasn't until I felt the burn that I realized she'd given me a drink of the brandy she kept on hand for medicinal use.

"Steph, Lenny will be home soon and I'm going to have him drive you home. Should I call Ranger or Joe instead?"

I looked at her in must have been horror. I was currently avoiding Joe and didn't know how I felt about Ranger with everything that was going on.

I thanked MJ and assured her I would be fine by myself. I really wasn't up to getting into a conversation with her about my twisted and mixed up relationships with the men in my life. Besides, we wouldn't really be free to talk with Lenny home and the kids getting back from their grandparents soon.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bobby's POV**

Shit. I looked at the two folders I'd just finished reading. I needed to talk to Stephanie and Ranger; the one folder was the results of the DNA comparison test, and it also contained a note that the hospital had also run a DNA test. A match had been found in the data bank(,) which didn't surprise me in the least. The government needed some way to identify its men after nine-eleven, and DNA was used when dog tags were missing or with operatives who couldn't wear them.

I thought I'd been prepared for what I'd find. I figured the results would show that Ranger was once again a father, since the man's morals were the highest, but he _was_ a man, after all. So he found a woman who happened to be a cousin or something of Steph's and fucked her before he shipped out. But the results were conclusive; Jane Doe was the child of Stephanie Michelle Plum and Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

It was the other file I found really interesting. Figuring I'd find the answers to this puzzle at the fertility clinic, I'd done my own digging. Ranger and Bomber had donated just days apart; I let myself wonder for a minute what would have happened if a younger Carlos and Stephanie had met. _Would they have felt something even then? A spark of awareness, perhaps?_

Then I shook my head at the foolish thought. At the time, Carlos was obsessed with getting away from his past. From what we all knew about Stephanie, she was finishing school and engaged to that ass Dickie Orr.

I fingered the second file one last time before picking up my phone.

"Hey Rangeman…Yeah, I found something…No…How about conference room two?…yeah this afternoon…fourteen hundred works."

Now for the second call. I felt it only fair that Stephanie be given the information at the same time I gave it to Ranger, since it affected both of them. _Here goes nothing…_

_Rangeman Conference Room Two – 1400 hrs_

Stephanie and Ranger walked into the room, both glaring at Bobby who was already sitting at the head of the table.

Ranger shut the door. "Brown?" It was clear by the tone of his voice that he wasn't happy that Bobby had invited Stephanie to this meeting, _if that was what you would call it,_ since it was only the three of them in the room.

"Uh, Ranger I'll leave if you don't want me here? But if Bobby asked us both here…" Her voice dropped considerably in volume and they could hear the emotions she was trying hard to hold back. They both noticed how her eyes glistened as she fought back tears.

Ranger felt like kicking himself; he hated hurting Stephanie, and the visual signs of how much he had done just that were there in front of him. He'd never build a relationship with the woman if he kept her at a distance and kept hurting her, even without attempting to.

He pulled her into his arms and gently placed a kiss on her head. "Stay Babe." He looked at Bobby. "I'm sure if Bobby asked you here it concerns you too. Please stay."

Then he took her hand and walked her to the head of the table.

"Stephanie, Ranger." Bobby laid both files in front of them. Steph recoiled as if he'd laid a poisonous snake in front of her. Ranger noticed her reaction, and with his arm around her pulled her close.

"It's okay Babe. Whatever the results are, we'll do this together."

"I did a DNA test on Jane Doe." Bobby pointed to the first file. "It was conclusive; you are her parents. So I decided to do some digging…"

Stephanie interrupted; something she seldom did at meetings.

"But I searched the clinic's computers…"

"Steph, I have access to a few programs you don't." She glared at both of them when she heard that. They all knew Steph liked working on the right side of the law, but it didn't always deter her from stepping into the gray area once in a while. They tried for her own sake to keep her from the outright wrong side, but that didn't stop _them_ from crossing the line every so often.

"Like I was saying." Bobby tapped the second folder. "With some digging I found out that you both made your donations," At the mention of that Ranger raised an eyebrow and looked at Steph. _Hmm, guess she hadn't shared that information with the boss yet. _"within days of each other, and both donations went to the same couple. That's where it gets really interesting. There's no record of who the couple were. There's only a notation in the charts that a healthy female child was born…"

"September 12th." Stephanie interrupted, lowering her eyes as a tear began running down her cheek.

Ranger looked from Stephanie to Bobby. He'd talk to Steph later to find out how she knew the child's birth date.

"Bobby, how can there be nothing?"

"The clinic had a fire. They lost three years worth of records. After the fire everything that was left was put on computer. We could try tracking down some of the workers from back then and see what they remember. Right now you two need to decide what you want to do about Jane Doe."

"Explain!" Ranger ordered. Shit, he was going to kill Lester. He hadn't wanted _his first_ child, and now it looked like he had two.

Bobby pushed another file across the table. On the tab Jane Doe had been written, then crossed out. It now read Samantha Reynolds.

"The girl started talking this morning. Julia Morrison was a distant cousin or some shit. She only moved in with them about a month before they moved here. Her parents Robert and Louise died in a small plane crash; I did some research and confirmed it."

"Wait, I know that name. Robert Matthew Reynolds…" Ranger started, his brow furrowing as he searched his memory.

"He was one of your missions..." Bobby looked from Ranger to Stephanie. The mission was still classified.

"I remember on the way back. He was talking about his little girl."

"Ranger, we still don't know why the family was targeted. It could possibly have something to do with Robert; he was an expert in his field, and there is some speculation that maybe he was working on something new."

Neither man had been paying attention to Stephanie or the storm of emotions that had been tearing through her while they talked. She stood and slammed her fist on the table to draw their attention.

Then she looked pointedly at Bobby. "Does she have any relatives?" The words came out between gasp of breath and tears.

Bobby met Ranger's eyes before he answered. "No, Robert had been an orphan raised in a group home after his parents died. He actually met Louise there. He looked out for her and they married after they both finished college.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Nine**

**Bobby's POV**

Stephanie surprised both men by running from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ranger pushed a button on the intercom.

Hal answered. "Yes Sir."

"I want a man on Stephanie. Don't let her know."

"Ranger, what are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

"You're sure she has no relatives?"

"Man, I searched." I knew Ranger didn't want to hear it but knew he needed to. "Carlos, you could pull some strings. With the DNA it wouldn't be a problem for you to establish custody."

Ranger glared at me and left the room.

**Ranger's POV**

Damn, part of me wished I could go back and change things, but it was the other part that was tearing at my gut. Julie had been a mistake, but other than Steph there was no one I loved more. After Julie came along I had worked hard to change my life, setting up strict rules for myself to live by. Control, discipline whatever you wanted to call it, my rules had changed my life.

When I'd been picked for Delta I'd made a choice. No wife, no children. I exercised, ate healthy and served my country. Someday I would go on a mission and die for my country. There was no room in my life for love, _or_ a family.

Damn it, and damn her for wiggling under my radar and making me fall in love with her. Damn fate or Murphy or whoever controlled the fucking universe. Wasn't it enough for them to look down and laugh at the fact that the mighty Manoso had fallen hopelessly in love with a little white girl from the burg? No, they with their sick sense of humor had created a child. A beautiful innocent child, a child who it seemed now had no one else.

Bobby had asked what I was going to do. I almost laughed, damn him. He knew me too well. He knew my morals wouldn't let me walk away from this child. The question was how Stephanie would handle this. Would she claim this child? My stomach clenched, if she did would she figure this was fates way of telling her to settle down and finally marry Morelli.

I clenched my hands into fists until they hurt just thinking of Joe Morelli raising my child, our child. I'd studied her picture; she had Steph's wild curls and lively blue sparkling eyes. Other than her facial features and coloring, what did she have of me?

If Stephanie claimed her and decided to marry Morelli, could I step back? It had been Rachel's idea for me to be a part of Julie's life. I'd never told her how thankful I was, and in fact it wasn't until after the whole Scrog thing that I'd really got to know my daughter for who she really is; a very unique person with a great personality and different sense of humor.

I'd been stunned how much like me Julie was. Damn, I needed to talk to Stephanie. We needed to figure this out. Maybe it was time I grew a set of balls and really made the woman mine. After all,Tank said it often enough that maybe he was right. Maybe this was destiny's way of getting us together at last.

**Stephanie's POV **

I couldn't believe that I just ran out of Rangeman and no one made a move to stop me. Maybe they were learning, or maybe Ranger didn't want me there right now. All I really knew was that I had to get away.

I hopped in my car and drove , letting out a breath as I saw the sign welcoming me to Point Pleasant. Every since my Grandpa Mazur used to bring me here it had been where I would go if I needed time to think and get my head together. I'd come here after Grandpa had died, I'd come here after Joe had taken my virginity and I'd come here after I'd found Dickie and Joyce on my new dining room table.

I sat on the sand and looked out at the waves, felt the cool ocean breeze kissing my cheeks and thought.

When Dickie and I first married I'd dreamed of having a little boy and girl. But after the divorce, if I was going to be truthful with myself I'd been too scared and not scared of having kids, no scared of trusting a man enough to want to have kids with him. Sure if I really looked back I don't think I ever really loved Dickie. He had been what my mother had wanted for me, successful and from the burg.

Whenever Joe mentioned kids I panicked, but as I thought, I knew that panic was mostly my loving Joe but not really trusting him to always be there. I didn't want to end up like Valerie. Sure she was married to Kloughn now, but she had three kids with another on the way, and I was pretty sure she didn't really love him.

I fingered the picture and had to smile. Jane, _no, Samantha_ looked so much like what I'd imagined a child of ours would look like. It was like I'd seen her little face in a dream, but never imagined…_what was I thinking?_ Ranger had made his views on relationships clear. He didn't want any more kids, and he'd told me enough during the Scrog thing to know that Julie had been a mistake; one that he regretted. One that he'd told me more than once that he never planned on making again.

I wondered what he was thinking now. I'm sure he never thought about something like this when he was jerking off in a jar ten years ago. Shit, damn, I needed to stop thinking about Ranger. He didn't want anything long term. He'd made that clear after their one night together. I doubt an unwanted child would change his feelings on relationships; more than likely he was figuring out a way to support her like he did Julie - without being emotionally attached.

Forget Ranger for the moment. I needed to decide how _I_ was going to handle this. I hadn't planned this, hadn't even wished for it, but I was this girl's mother, for better or worse. If I _do_ step forward, I was pretty sure that legally I had no rights, but my heart was telling me that morally, she was mine. There was no way I could leave her in that hospital all alone. In two months she had lost two families, and now she needed someone to love her and take care of her.

Was I that person? I forgot to feed Rex sometimes for pity's sake! Could I raise a little girl?

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Ten**

**Ranger's POV**

I looked up; my office looked like it always had. Damn, what was I doing here? Stephanie was out there somewhere hurting, confused. I didn't know all the details but I knew she'd never planned to be a mother this way. I knew Stephanie her-heart, her soul were too big for her to just walk away from this child.

I needed to find her. I ran a hand through my hair in a nervous gesture, something I seldom did. I wanted Stephanie in my life. Did I want another child? I couldn't help the smile coming to my face, not just any child our child Steph's and mine. I looked at the picture one last time. She really was a perfect **amalgam** of the two of both of us. I realized that I'd already decided. Yeah, I wanted them both. I couldn't stop the smile as I pictured Steph's belly large with a child our love had created. The next time we had a child together it would be the old fashioned way. I'd enjoy making that child.

I lifted the phone before going after Steph I needed to make a couple calls.

"Hey Walter…" I updated my attorney and told him what I wanted done. My Attorney assured me that by the end of the day he would have the guardianship papers on my desk.

I pushed the button connecting me to the comm. Room. "Where is Stephanie?"

Her car had a tracker on it and although she sometimes disengaged it, I was betting she'd been to upset when she left to have thought of disengaging it.

"Boss she's in Point Pleasant. Should I send the GPS to your vehicle?"

"Yes."

I knew the trip should take an hour. I'd already wasted enough time; I needed to find Stephanie and we needed to talk if I was to make her mine finally. No, I would not be **pedetentous **this time.

**Joe's** **POV**

I was at my desk when my cell and desk phones both started ringing and Big Dog burst through the door. I let out a sigh…I knew it had to be Stephanie. I loved the woman but she made my stomach hurt. I swear I was becoming addicted to Maalox.

Before I could answer either of my phones, Big Dog spoke. He was a little out of breath, obviously from running to my office.

"Stephanie was clocked driving over ninety toward Point Pleasant."

Holding up a finger, I answered my phones and got the same information as messages started popping up on my computer screen.

Damn, she'd left Rangeman which means she'd probably found out the girl was hers and Rangers. Just the thought made me clench my fist. I will not lose Steph to that man, not like this. Not when the last few months had been so good. No, damn it. I'll go to Point Pleasant and propose. I'll convince Stephanie that we could be a family, for Stephanie I'd raise another man's child. After all, it wasn't like she'd been involved in any way. Plus, I would thoroughly enjoy getting her pregnant with my child. Yeah, it would be my child she would grow big with. I was in a **swivet** as I ran from the station, my gut was telling me I had no time to lose.

**Stephanie's POV**

The gentle wind and the crash of the ocean caused a **susurrus. ** I jumped as a gently hand settled on my shoulder.

"Miss, are you okay? You've been sitting here for quite awhile and you look so alone and sad."I looked up at the words coming from the aged face of an older woman who had gentle brown eyes and a gentle smile on her face. "Sometimes it helps to talk."

"Uh, thank you…" Could I share my burdens with a complete stranger? My grandpa had once told me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. I paused for a minute, listening to see if my spidey sense would tell me anything but it was silent. A tear came as I wondered if Ranger would be proud of my cautiousness.

"There, there honey I've been watching you sit on this **lollock** from my deck up there." She pointed to a quaint little cottage fifty feet away. "I would have left you longer if I hadn't heard **borborygmus. **I knew you must be hungry. Will you please join me? I just pulled some fresh scones from the oven."

I was **flummoxed** that a stranger would be so kind. Standing I couldn't help smiling, the woman was barely five feet and she looked as if the wind could blow her away if it tried.

Inside and seated in front of a blazing fire with scones and hot tea the woman patted her knee. "I've been told I'm a good listener. But if you'd rather not I'll understand."

So as **succinctly,** as I could I relayed my story to the old woman. When I finished she looked at me with wide, gentle eyes as if she could tell the **veracity** of my story with one look at my face and into my eyes.

"Honey, I think you already know what you want to do. Listen to your heart child it will seldom lead you astray. This is no **bagatelle; **your decision will change the course of your life from the moment you make it."

I stared into the fire. Speaking from my heart I said, "She's mine. I may not have given birth to her but the moment I saw the photo…I don't even know how to describe it. Am I right to want her? I've never wanted kids…I mean I have nothing against them I just never thought…I don't know if I'll be a good mother…"

The old woman cupped my chin until I was looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "The fact that you question yourself tells me you are a caring person with much love to give and from what you've told me this child needs all the love she can get right now.

"But my mother she'll **deprecate **my decision. You see the burg won't understand what I did…" My voice became a whisper. "It's not what a girl raised in the burg should have ever done."

Her laughter made me look up again. Before she could say anything there was a loud insistent knocking at the door.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter eleven**

**Stephanie's POV**

Dusk was just falling I noticed as I glanced out the crack between the drawn curtains. The tingle running down my spine was telling me who was at the door. It was the other insistent nagging in my stomach that made my decision for me.

"I need to get out of here?"

In a low voice, the woman asked. "That one of your fellas, honey?"

I nodded. I'd decided what to do about my daughter, wow my daughter. Just the realization stunned me for a minute. That didn't stop the old woman. She had my arm and was dragging me toward a closed door. She opened the door and pushed me through, handing me a set of keys.

"I don't have time to explain. Go down the stairs. You'll see a door go through it. It comes out in a garage. These are the keys to the car. Return it when you can. Now go."

**Ranger's** **POV**

Damn, sometimes I hate my luck and right now was one of those times. I'd pulled in behind Steph's car at the same time as Morelli. We had made our way down to the beach without saying a word to each other. We both made out where Steph had been sitting and crossed the sand. I studied the prints in the sand while Morelli's eyes scanned the beach in both directions.

I tried to cover the obvious path of two sets of feet leading to a nearby house, Morelli caught me and smiled as he headed toward the house determined to reach it before I did. I'd grown up in Miami, running on the beach. I knew that I could move faster on the shifting sand.

I was rapping on the door for the second time when a breathless Morelli appeared at my side. A quick glance let me know how unhappy he was that I was here. I was surprised at how happy that made me.

"Manoso, what the hell are you doing here?" Joe snarled.

Making sure my blank face was in place I let one side of my lip come up in an almost smile. "Steph needs me." Like hell I was leaking information to the enemy.

"That's why I'm here." He made a point of emphasizing his next words. "I am her boyfriend, you're just her boss…sometimes."

"Sometimes things change." I grinned back at him. I watched as his cop face slammed into place.

The door opened, a sweet looking little old woman stood there smiling.

"Wow, it must be my lucky day. What did I do to have two such fine looking men come to my door? I get so lonely living out here by myself, please do come inside I was just about to make some tea. You will join me, won't you?"

I swear I saw Morelli shiver; no doubt he had visions of Stephanie's Grandma Mazur running through his head. I decided to take my chances after all the prints led to this house Stephanie had to be inside somewhere.

As I took a seat on the sofa, I noticed that she placed a cup in the sink then reach into the cupboard and pull out two new cups, interesting.

She came into the room carrying a tray. I immediately stood taking the tray and sitting it on the coffee table. I noticed marks where a cup had recently resided and raised an eyebrow, interesting. Glancing around, I couldn't see any other evidence that Steph was here or had been here.

"Ma'am, I'm looking…" I tried but was immediately interrupted.

"Young man, let's enjoy our tea before we talk. It's a new brew my grandson just sent me from England. He's in the Army over there you know, such a fine lad."

I listened nodding; she shushed me every time I tried to talk. My only consolation was that Morelli wasn't getting any further with the old woman.

My pager vibrated and I glanced at it. _**Steph on move.**_

I stood without a word and walked out, leaving Morelli behind. The last thing I saw before I closed the door was his shocked face.

Taking in a quick breath, I flipped my phone open. Leave it to Steph to find an ally. Too bad she didn't know I was on her side and she didn't need to be running from me.

"Talk." The comm. Room knew to relay only the information I needed. I cracked down hard on anyone who disobeyed that rule no idle talk.

"Sir, Ms. Plum's pen tracker is moving…her car is still in place." I growled. Thompson, the new man, needed a lesson it seemed. The idiot. My own GPS should show him that I was currently leaning on her car.

"Sir, uh hum, I'll just send her coordinates to your GPS."

I flipped the phone closed and placed a call to Tank.

He answered on the first ring. "Let Thompson know he has an appointment with me in the gym 0500. And Tank let him know what will happen if he's late."

I flipped the phone shut but not before I heard his booming laughter.

**Morelli's** **POV**

Shit, why me? Who did I piss off that I was stuck here listening to a little old woman telling me about her precious grandson. And, what was up with Manoso. I saw him look at his pager then he just stood and walked out…fucker…he could have said something.

All I knew was that this woman wasn't going to tell me anything. I needed to get the hell out of here. But part of me clung to a shred of hope that she'd give me some idea of where Steph was heading next. I had no doubt she was holding me her to give Steph a head start. Now if I was Steph where would I go?

Damn, I knew exactly where she was heading and I mentally beat myself for it taking so long to register.

Shit, no doubt that was what Ranger's page had been about. He always was planting bugs and trackers on her. I took a quick glance at my watch. Shit, Ranger had left at least ten minutes ago, time to get out of Dodge.

I decided to follow Ranger's example. So I stood and just walked out the door. The old woman followed. She never stopped talking; she was still talking standing in the doorway, even as I stepped into my car and closed the door. Finally, blissfully, blocking out the sound of her voice, my burg upbringing was making me feel guilty about just walking out on her. I was in my car and could no longer hear her. It was only now that a smile came to my face, Steph had another ally. That was just the affect she had on people. Plus, I had escaped. Okay, she hadn't groped me like Steph's Grandmother would have but her talking was almost as bad.

Pulling out, I headed to the private clinic where the girl was.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Stephanie's POV**

I laughed to myself on the drive back to the outskirts of Trenton where the private clinic. It hadn't taken long; traffic had been in my favor for once.

No, what made me laugh was me. Half way there, I remembered the pen in my bag was a tracker device. I pulled to the side of the road with the intention of deactivating it or getting rid of the thing. Then sensible Stephanie had started talking.

_Why exactly are you running? This child, what had Bobby said her name was…Samantha? She would forever bind me to Ranger whether or not that was what he wanted. I needed to talk to Ranger…we had decisions to make. I had already decided to do whatever I needed to do to get custody of Samantha. _

_I had a daughter. I had to think of her well-being. I'd have to quit Bounty Hunting. I laughed thinking of all the times Joe had tried to talk me into quitting. He wanted me to be a mother. Ironic how things had turned out as they did. _

_Well, now I was a mother, if Ranger didn't want to stand up to his responsibilities, I knew Joe would. Joe wouldn't like raising Ranger's child but in my heart, I knew he would if it meant having me as his wife. _

_Could I marry one man when my heart loved the other? Sensible Stephanie said yes. I wouldn't let Samantha be just and obligation, a monthly check, __**no**__ she needed a father, someone who would not only love her but give her his silent support like her dad did._

Turning on the radio, I had relaxed for the rest of the ride. I wasn't even surprised when I pulled up to the gate and the arm rose. Rangeman held the security contract and no doubt, Ranger knew where I was headed. If I knew my man in black, he wouldn't be far behind me.

I pulled into a back space covered in shadow. With the darkness, the shit brown Buick, would be hard to see. I looked up at the light pouring from the windows, and waited. The pen still in pieces, sat on the seat next to me. For the first time in over a week, I felt peace.

I would talk to Ranger. We would either come to an understanding or I would marry Joe. Either way this situation had made me act and make decisions involving my crazy love life. I loved two men but I was only in love with one. The question was would he offer a commitment. It didn't have to be marriage. If I was honest, marriage still scared me.

What had been a tough decision became easier with a child involved. I wanted a life with Ranger and I knew my heart would break and I'd always miss him if he didn't want the same. But mature, sensible Stephanie needed a commitment not a one night-stand or a series of one-night stands.

Joe had promised me a future. If it was what was best for my daughter, I would accept Joe's future. I knew it would thrill my mom. I would be married to Joe, maybe having other children, someday.

Even as I thought about it, something inside me was yelling. Maybe it was time for a little denial. That normally worked for me.

**Ranger's POV**

The guard on duty had called the minute Stephanie had pulled through the gate. He'd called back ten minutes later to let me know that she hadn't exited her car.

In the last three years, I had learned one important thing about Stephanie Plum. She had hi morals and stood by them without flinching, her heart was bigger than anyone else's I'd ever known. She was also fiercely loyal she would fight and die if needed for those she loved and she had integrity. That meant she had been thinking. That scared me, yeah the mighty Manoso was scared of a little burg girl.

If she decided that I didn't fit into her life, as a mother, I knew she would and could shove me aside. She would do what she thought was best for the child, not herself. I knew she loved me had known since Tank had told me about her reaction after Scrog shot me.

I had promised here someday once. I grinned remembering her in my arms at Mama Macaroni's funeral. Since that day, I'd been steadily working toward that someday. Hoping and praying that I would get there before she broke down and married Morelli. I always knew that possibility was there.

I had one more mission, I already knew it would be a bad one my chances of coming back wouldn't be good. But dammit, one more fucking mission and I had planned to offer her someday. Then this…I knew if I didn't step up Stephanie would marry Morelli to make a home for the girl.

I glanced once more at the file on the passenger seat as I pulled through the gate. I made a stop at Rangeman to retrieve the file from my Attorney; it was my hold card. I was praying that if talking didn't work it would.

Parking next to Steph, I drew in a breath then opened the door and stepped out file in hand. She was just sitting in the car; even in the dark I could see that she was gripping the steering wheel. The car was off so I wasn't too concerned that she'd see me and decide to speed off.

Running and denial I knew were the tools Steph used most to protect herself. It hurt that she was using them against me right now, I was normally the one she ran to when she needed support, encouragement, help, just about anything. That was fine with me. With Steph, I didn't mind being needed. It made my life more light and less dark. It was as if helping her repaired a tiny piece of my soul, made me more of a worthy person. Although I still didn't believe I deserved to have someone like her, love me, want me.

I gently tapped on her window not wanting to startle her. She looked up and my heart broke as I saw the tracks where tears had flowed. I tried the door and almost smiled, it was locked. Not that a locked door would stop me. I was proud that she had thought of her own safety, even in a secure lot.

"Babe, open the door. Please." I had learned some time ago that she couldn't resist if I said please. So I made sure to use the word sparingly.

She lifted the lock, I opened the door and she slid over leaving the driver seat for me. Sitting, I pulled the door closed re-engaging the locks.

Reaching over, I pulled her hands into mine. "Babe, I know this is hard for you. But we really need to talk."

Stephanie looked down and out the window. I knew she was using avoidance to avoid my eyes. She was afraid I was going to hurt her.

"Would it be easier if I started, Babe?" She gave a nod.

"Babe, I've been thinking." I noticed her glance at me before pretending to be interested in the darkness outside the window. With a finger, I turned her to look at me; I needed to see her eyes. The truth was I wasn't really sure how to do this either so I decided to go with what felt right. It's always been easier for me to show emotions than to state them. I decided to go with the file.

I handed her the file and clicked on the overhead light. Her brow furrowed and rose as she read.

"Ranger, this makes me Samantha's guardian. I don't understand."

"Babe, she needs a family. I knew you wouldn't be able to just walk away."

She looked back from the file to me. "But you're also listed."

This wasn't where I would have picked to ask her for forever. But, in my thought, I'd realized that I seldom picked where things happened when they involved Stephanie Plum. I think I'd gotten pretty good going with the flow when it involved Steph.

"She is my daughter."

"But you don't do commitment. You know all that no kids and marriage stuff."

"Babe, a man can change his mind especially if the right woman comes along to nudge him in the right direction."

Now she was looking deeply into my eyes as if she was trying to read my very soul. She tilted her head, her tongue traced her lips and I felt myself harden.

"So you want to be her father…not just a bank book?"

"Babe, I've enjoyed getting to know Julie. I can think of nothing I'd enjoy more than being a father to our daughter."

She changed to the most delicious shade of red, okay more like deep pink. "And us?"

I pulled her close and my lips grazed hers. I whispered in her ear, my voice husky from arousal. "Babe, if I said I was ready for forever. What would your answer be?"

She pulled back. Her hands framed my face. I knew she was trying to read my face.

"Are we talking marriage or just a commitment?"

"Babe, whatever you're comfortable with, the decision is completely yours. I want you to know before you decide. I have one more mission; it will probably be a bad one. There is a possibility I won't come home. Or, it could be something easy state side. Babe, after the mission, if I made it back I was going to ask you anyway? I don't want you to think I'm just asking because we now have a child. If you don't want me babe, I can have my Attorney change the papers. He could leave the co- guardian blank or he could add Morelli's name. Your choice Babe."

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Stephanie's POV**

"So, if I decide I want to add Joe?"

"Babe, if you feel that's best for Samantha, I'll step back. I would hope that you would still let me get to know her but if you don't want me in her life. That's how it will be, I'll understand."

"And if I decide I'm not what's best for Samantha?"

He ran a finger down my cheek in a gentle caress. "Babe, she needs a family. You'll make her a great mother."

"I need to know Ranger If I decide to back out, what will you do?"

"Babe, she's my daughter. I won't shirk my duty…"

"Are you only doing this out of duty? Or are you planning on being a real father to her?"

"Babe, I want her and you in my life. But it's your decision."

I looked at the file. I couldn't believe he was giving me the power. Then again, he had once told me that I had all the power.

When he had handed me the file and I saw the guardianship papers, I'd figured he'd done what I knew Morelli would do in this situation. Which was do an end run, get guardianship and pressure me into marriage. Ranger wasn't doing that, though. He was leaving the choices up to me and that felt so empowering, so right.

"So you're offering me someday, now? But you're telling me that it may only last until your next mission?" Ranger gave a bare nod of his head. "But you don't think it will be an easy mission? Do you?"

"No Babe, I won't start lying to you now. I've already decided this is my final mission. I'm not renewing my contract. Babe, final missions are normally pretty much suicide missions, leaves less loose ends."

I couldn't help the tears that flowed. I tried my best to hold them back. It wasn't fair Ranger was offering me forever. And forever might only be days, weeks, maybe if we were lucky months. Dammit, I wanted longer. I wanted years, I wanted a lifetime.

Suddenly I broke out in laughter. I finally had Ranger and the promise of a commitment, and it and it had already turned me into a very greedy girl, wishing for more.

"Babe, you're far from greedy. Do these tear's mean yes."

I nodded my head and pulled Ranger in for a kiss. Guess I'd have to pay more attention to what I was thinking and saying out loud now that I was a mother. I was always the talker and now I was the silent one and he was doing all the talking.

The kiss became intense as we both fought to show our love. When we separated I realized what I had thought was the pounding of my heart was Morelli pounding on the window.

Ranger opened the door. He got out of the car pulling me with him. He stood behind me with his hands around my waist in a very possessive and protective stance. Smiling, I decided to let him get away with it for now but we'd have to talk soon. Just because we were together, I didn't plan on giving up my independence.

"Joe, what brings you here?" I asked.

I must've looked like a fish out of water when Joe went down on one knee.

"Cupcake, I guessing by the lip lock you were in with Rambo, I'm probably too late, but I have to ask. Please Steph. Marry me? We can be a family. You know how much I want kids. We can adopt the girl…"

I handed Joe the file. He glared at Ranger and growled as he read.

"Cupcake, can't you see he's manipulating you? He doesn't want another kid. Hell, he doesn't want the one he has. He's only doing this to get into your bed. Once he's done with you, he'll toss you out like yesterdays newspaper."

I felt Ranger tensing. I squeezed his hand and leaned back into him.

"Joe, Ranger and I were just about to go up and meet our daughter. I'm sorry if this whole thing has hurt you. But I have to do what's best for her. What I feel is best is for her to get to know her mother and father…"

"Cupcake, just think it over, please?"

"Joe, I'm really sorry. I hope we can stay friends." Then I turned to Ranger. "Ready to meet your other daughter?"

"Babe, I'm sure it will be a grand adventure."

**Joe's POV **

Ranger took Steph's hand. They walked hand in hand to the door of the hospital. I watched until they were out of sight.

Since Scrog, I had known she loved Ranger. I'd also known he hadn't made a move because of the danger in his life. I would go on, but I'd never stop loving the only woman I'd ever truly loved, hum, wonder if Terri was free for tonight. She was always up for a one-nighter.

**Stephanie's POV**

Ranger and I stood together looking through a two-way window. On the other side, our daughter was talking to a therapist and playing with a dollhouse.

"It's play therapy. Makes it easier for kids to tell what happened." Explained the tech who had lead us here.

Once in the building, I wasn't surprised that Ranger knew where we needed to go.

We had shown our papers to the director. He had called the tech. When the therapist was done, we would talk and work out a plan on how to proceed. Samantha had lost her parents and her cousin; she would need help accepting us as her parents.

For the next week, Carlos and I would meet with the Doctor. He would explain what progress had been made and allow us to ask questions. He went over what we might expect later.

Like Julie after Scrog, Samantha would need to continue to see her therapist. We were allowed to view Samantha through the window as she went through her sessions and we watched her playing with the other children.

Today we were to meet her for the first time. The doctor had already explained to her who we were and the role we would be playing in her life. I was her birth mother it was explained, Carlos her birth father. The doctor explained that until she got older that was enough of an explanation.

The plan was for us to meet in family sessions for the next week. If things went well and Samantha accepted us, at the end of the week she'd go home with us.

She would continue her sessions as an outpatient. We had met with Carlos' Attorney and the formal adoption process was already underway.

For right now, we would live in the Rangeman building, but Carlos and I spent some time every afternoon looking at houses. He wanted something secure and safe and I wanted something that would feel like a home and not an institution.

I paced the room and looked nervously at the door. Samantha should be walking through that door any minute with the doctor. What if she didn't like us, in the last week I'd really fallen in love with her. I had loved how open the expressions on her face were.

"Babe, it will be alright. She'll love you." Ranger whispered in my ear, quieting my nerves.

"What if she hates us?" The doctor had explained that some adopted children felt resentment.

"She won't. You saw how she reacted when the doctor told her about us. Babe, she wants to meet us. It will be alright." His hands stroked and kneaded my tense muscles.

He was right. She had been excited at the news and questioned when she'd be able to meet us. She had no idea we'd been watching her for a week. She loved running and playing with the other children. The center had a childcare center on the grounds and Samantha had been allowed to join the children once she'd started talking.

It had surprised me to one-day see Mary Alice and Angie until they explained that Mr. Ranger had talked to their mommy and offered the service free to her.

The girls had been coming home to an empty house on the days their grandma was at school. Now they were picked up from school and brought to the center. Here they could receive help with homework, use the extensive library or play on either the indoor or outdoor playground. They received a snack right after arriving and if something came up they could eat dinner here.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mary Alice and Angie?"

"Babe, Cal passed by your sister's house one day and noticed the girls alone. His skip only lived three doors down. He was concerned and approached me. I looked into them being able to come to the center after school on the days no one could be there with them. I talked to your sister, she asked me not to mention it to you or anyone. She was really concerned about the burg gossip mill. I offered her the services here and she accepted. There are only a couple days of the week when Albert is busy and she has to work late and your mom is in school so the girls come here."

I stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Babe?"

"You look after me and take care of me, giving me what I need even before I know sometimes. You knew I'd be concerned if I found out the girls were by themselves."

Before we could say more the door opened and Samantha and the doctor walked in.

"Samantha, this is Stephanie Plum and Carlos Manoso. As I explained they are your birth parents."

Samantha politely extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

I walked to her and stopped looking at the doctor. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hug her but I didn't want to frighten her. I was, after all, a stranger. Although she had been shown our pictures, she didn't know us and she been through a lot. The doctor simply nodded and smiled.

I embraced her and was surprised when her small arms went around me. She was returning my hug. Burying my nose in her hair, I inhaled. Just as I'd always recognized Ranger, I now knew I'd know my daughter. Tears fell.

Pulling back, I noticed tears in her eyes also. "Dr. Smith says you're my mommy now, I'm glad." She smiled at me. Ranger held out his arms and she went into them.

"Daddy?" She said in a questioning voice. As if she wasn't really sure.

"Yeah Baby, I'm your daddy." He leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Let's sit and talk. Then you can all go for a walk together on the grounds.

We spent the next hour talking, getting to know each other.

I marveled how much like Ranger Samantha was. She was a tone lighter than he was but had some of his same gestures. Her dark hair was silky like his and she had his smile.

**Ranger's POV**

It's been a week since we brought Sam home. Yeah, this place now feels like a home. I could hear Sam and Steph in the kitchen giggling as I open the apartment door.

Ella was up giving them baking lessons. I ran into Louis downstairs and he'd told me how excited Ella was about the lessons.

Ella and Louis never had any children. The men in the building had always been like family to them, but now they had daughters. Something Ella had always wanted, but never had.

Steph insisted that if she was going to be a mother, she needed to know how to make cookies. Since the lessons started, I'm having trouble keeping the men downstairs. They find every excuse to come upstairs and of course Sam or Steph invite them in and they seat talking and eating cookies instead of working.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh. Sam and Steph were covered in flour and the kitchen looked like something had exploded. Oh, it felt good to come home.

I stiffened remembering the news I had to share. I'd been called; I was to report to D.C in the morning to receive details. After I received my orders, I'd have three days before I had to leave.

Less than two weeks. That's all the time I had with my family before I got that damn call. A family I'd never thought I desired and now I couldn't see how I'd ever lived without.

Sam was amazing, she'd been excited to find out she had a half-sister. We had been planning a trip to Miami so they could meet. They talked on the internet all the time and Steph convinced me that Sam needed a phone so they could talk.

Steph flew into my arms at the sound of my laughter. We pulled apart to throats clearing. Looking at Sam and Ella I noticed they both had their eyes fasten on us.

I talked softly into Steph's ear. "Louis said you were getting a cookie lesson." I nibbled her neck. "You taste good, Babe."

Sam pulled at my sleeve. "Dad, want to try one? Ms. Ella let me help." She sounded proud, but I could also pick up the trace of embarrassment at seeing her parents making out in front of her. Guess things hadn't changed that much since I'd been a kid nobody wants to think of their parents in a sexual way.

"Sure kiddo." I took the cookie and moaned. Wow! It really was good. I could make out oatmeal, raisins, and a variety of nuts and of course chocolate and just a hint of peanut butter. It melted in my mouth.

I scooped her up and headed for the couch with one hand supporting Sam and the other around Steph's shoulder.

Steph was in tune to my emotions and I could feel her intense scrutiny of me. I should have known she would know something was up before I said a word.

"They called?"

Sam tightened her hold on me. We had explained to her about my final mission and it hadn't surprised us that she had started having nightmares about it shortly after we explained things to her.

The doctor had stressed to us that being honest with her and holding back only what she was too young to understand was very important. It was early in our relationship and we were still working on building trust.

"I have to report to D.C. in the morning. My flight leaves at 0530, Tank is going with me and we should be back in time for dinner. Bobby will be in charge while I'm gone. Babe it would help if you helped out with the paper work."

Since Steph had moved in she'd been working part-time in the office. Tank and I had been working with her teaching her the ropes to running the business. She was a natural the clients loved her. The core team and I had been trying to talk her into a full-time, permanent position. It made sense since we planned on marrying after the mission and then she would be part owner.

She had insisted on maintaining her independence. Deep down I knew she was trying to protect herself in case I didn't return. So a few times a week she helped Lula with skips. She no longer had her own skips; she would go out with one of the guys after Rangeman skips. Lester had talked her into training and though she resisted at first, she was progressing at a good pace.

"I don't want you to go." Sam's halting voice said as she tried in vain to hold back tears. My heart ached. She had been through so much in her short life and I hated the pain I would cause her if I didn't make it back.

I tightened my hold on her, my fingers played with her curls, so much like Steph's.

"Sam, I'll have a few days before I have to leave. I thought maybe we could go to Point Pleasant for a little vacation."

"But school?" Sam loved school as much as Angie; the two had already developed a close friendship.

"You can make up your work Miss Brimley says you're ahead of the class."

Steph squeezed my arm and kissed my cheek. "Thanks."

I had thought of flying us to Miami but I knew how Point Pleasant comforted Steph.

Bobby helped me plan our time. Even though we had talked of marriage, I hadn't formally proposed. I planned to do that in Point Pleasant. We would only have three days but I planned on making them count.

Ella cleaned the kitchen, then left saying that she'd be back later with dinner.

**TWISTED AND CONVOLUTED**

**CHAPTER 14 **

**Joe's POV**

I was having trouble believing what I was hearing. After leaving Ranger and Stephanie, I'd headed over to Terri's house. We had never had the "on again and off again" relationship that I'd had with Stephanie.

With Terri, anytime either of us had a need the other was available. Terri and I were very careful to make sure that we avoided being together anytime it might create a conflict of interest in either of our jobs.

Terri didn't believe in sharing living space so I knew I wouldn't be walking in on anything when I let myself in to her house.

Walking down the short hallway from her back door, the one she insisted that I always use, I stopped at the sound of her voice. I was about to announce myself when I heard Steph's name.

"I can't believe that dumb bitch Stephanie actually took in that brat…"

"Yeah, she moved in with Ranger…"

Terri laughed. "This is working out better then I'd planned…yup, Joe is all mine no more sharing…"

Terri laughed again.

"Who would have thought when I started all this that it would work out so well…"

"No, I just wanted to ruin Stephanie's reputation. Come on how would she have explained the brat. Yeah, she ruined everything when she came home from California for the Fourth of July celebration, obviously not pregnant."

"You know Emily Branski…yeah she arranged for the kid to be adopted.

Hey it was a stroke of genius you came up that day when we saw Ms. Stick up her ass Plum coming out of that clinic with Mary Lou.

Hey I just picked who I thought would embarrass her the most and if you'd seen Ranger that day, he looked like a gang banger. In addition, it was obvious he wasn't white or Italian. I knew Mrs. Plum would go ballistic her sweet virginal girl having a thug's kid…"

Having heard enough, I made sure Teri could hear me as I entered the living room. Taking a seat across from Terri, I folded my arms fighting for control. I needed to find out exactly what Terri's role had been in this whole cluster fuck.

Terri smiled at me and hung up the phone. I could tell she wasn't certain if I'd heard anything and she was waiting for my reaction before she acted.

"What the hell were you talking about? What did you do, and I want the truth, I think you owe me that after all these years."

"Joe, really it was nothing…"

I growled. Terri had been part of my life since her family moved to the burg when she was two, at six she had announced to anyone who would listen that she was marrying me and having my babies when we got older.

She had been my steady girlfriend through both middle and high school. Sure, I'd fucked a lot of other girl but they meant nothing to me and Terri understood that guys have needs.

If I hadn't decided in a career in law enforcement and she hadn't decided to follow in her family footsteps we might be married now. Huh, who was I trying to kid. Once I fucked Steph on that bakery floor, I was hooked. From that day forward, I'd planned and worked to make myself into the kind of guy that a girl like Steph would marry. Then, fucking Manoso had got into the mix.

Terri stood and started pacing. Something I knew she seldom did. Guess, Steph made everyone act out of character.

"It's really nothing Joe…"

"Terri, just tell me."

She went on to tell me how she and some friends were in Newark. They happened to see Stephanie and Mary Lou exiting a building. It was a medical building. This perked their interest so they investigated.

One of Terri's uncles worked in the building. He told her that a lot of college women donated their eggs when they needed money. A little bit more digging and they came up with a plan.

Steph's eggs were mixed with the semen of a young man they had been seen leaving the clinic. Right after graduation, Steph had left for California to help Valerie who everyone knew was expecting her first child.

They had planned for the child that was created from Steph's egg and Ranger's sperm to end up on the Plum doorstep, embarrassing Stephanie enough that she'd leave the burg, leaving Joe free to marry Terri.

The story Teri had planned to circulate around the burg was that Stephanie had gotten pregnant by a drug dealing, gang banger and went to California to hide the pregnancy and have the baby without anyone knowing. Stephanie had ruined their plans by coming home early from California.

I had never been so angry with Terri. I couldn't believe that she had gone to such measures just to disgrace Stephanie. I under the impression that Terri didn't know that I cared more for Steph than I had any other girl I'd fucked. All those girls had just been conquests…just another notch in my belt.

Now it was my turn to pace.

"What did you do with the baby? Are you connected in any way with what's going on…and Teri I want to know everything?"

"You don't need to know who but, one of daddy's men wanted a baby…he and his wife couldn't have children. I guess, at the time I really didn't care. Daddy took care of things…until you told me about the kid I hadn't thought about the whole thing in years."

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Ranger****'****s POV**

The trip to Point Pleasant was the best I could ever remember. Sam and Steph had sung along to songs on the radio, talked, giggled then both fell asleep leaving me to my thoughts. To think I had thought my life was complete without Stephanie in it, I now knew I'd been living half a life.

I'd had a meeting with my core team before we left and together we had come up with a plan. Lester had named it Operation Gold Band, as in get my ring on Steph's finger before we returned to Trenton in three days.

Step 1 was the perfect proposal. I wanted it to be something Steph would look back on and smile, I also wanted her to say yes. We had talked about eventually marrying. But, I knew how gun shy she was after Dickie. I was under no illusion about the possibility of her trying to put me off, she loved me and trusted me more than any other man but she was Stephanie Plum and she just didn't always react in a predicted way. Shit, that was one of the things I loved so much about her. That unpredictability, the way her mind worked, sometimes steps ahead of me and I'd been through the best training the government had to offer.

Yeah, if Steph ever let us train her, well the thought was sometimes scary.

Step 2 of Operation Gold Band was to get Steph to agree to a quick wedding, preferably before we returned from Point Pleasant. I wanted her protected and taken care of if I didn't return. As I saw it, the best way to do that was for her to have my name. I'd already met with my lawyer's Stephanie and Sam were listed as my beneficiaries they would inherit everything Rangeman, it's holdings and the properties I owned in Trenton, Boston, Miami and Las Vegas, plus various stocks, bonds and investments.

It was the third part of my plan that had my hands sweating and made me nervous. I wanted to leave Steph with my child a child we had created the old fashion way, don't get me wrong I love Sam more than I could ever have thought but the caveman in me wanted Steph to grow large with my child. I wanted to feel it kick and know our love had created life. Maybe I was being selfish if I didn't return I wanted Steph to have a piece of me that our love had created.

I grinned to myself thinking of the times I had thwarted Morelli's attempted to get Stephanie pregnant. Without her knowledge, if she'd known some of the steps he'd taken she would have been furious. At the time, it was in my best interest for her to be with the cop. So instead of exposing Morelli, I'd simply made sure his plans didn't work.

"_Rangeman you free?__"_

"_What do you need Bobby?__"_

"_Thought you might be interested in some street talk.__" __I lifted a brow. The guys knew I wasn__'__t into idle chatter and if it involved a skip, they knew what to do without coming to me._

"_Morelli was at O__'__Malley__'__s last night__,__seems he__'__d had a few too many to drink and he was talking__,__I hear Mooch and some others were there.__'__ O__'__Malley__'__s was a seedy bar just outside the burg. __"__Seems he has this plan to get a certain female bounty hunter pregnant so she__'__ll settle down with him and spit out some Morelli spawn.__"_

"_That ass.__"_

"_Yeah, seems he__'__s going all out, switched her birth control pills, holes in the condom and he plans on pressuring into letting him go bareback, he figures a few drinks and he__'__ll get his way. You know Steph; she gets pregnant and it__'__s wedding city. Her mom would be on her like white on rice to get married she wouldn__'__t have a minute__'__s peace until she caved.__"_

_I couldn__'__t, wouldn__'__t let Steph be trapped like that, especially if I could stop it from happening. I looked at Bobby and smiled._

"_Steph still scheduled for her physical tomorrow?__"_

"_Sure, what do you have in mind?__"_

"_My sister was telling me about a shot she got__?"_

_Bobby__'__s eyebrow shot up. __"__Yeah, I__'__ve heard of it the depo shot. Works for three months.__"_

"_Do you think you could give one to Steph without her knowing it?__"_

"_Sure, but it takes a few days to be really effective.__"_

"_So well have to pay Morelli__'__s place a visit.__"_

_That night we had broken into Morelli__'__s place. We replaced all the condoms with ones that had enough spermicide that I would be surprised if Morelli didn__'__t start shooting blanks just from exposure. We replaced Babe__'__s pills with the real thing. For the next few months, I had a guy on Morelli. Every time he tried something, we countered it, once Cal replaced his tampered with condom with ones that turned his dick green for a week. Once Steph was on the shot, I knew I really had nothing to worry about but we had fun jerking Morelli around._

I was pulled from my thoughts when I spotted the sign for the Point Pleasant exit twenty minutes and we would be at the little beach house I'd rented. Okay so it wasn't so little, three bedrooms with adjoining baths. I wanted my girls to be comfortable and relaxed.

"Babe, wake up, we're here." My lips settled on her and I heard a groan from the back as Sam woke to her parents kissing.

I reached one hand back and tickled her. "You two ready to see the cabin?"

Steph and Sam looked at the cabin and squealed jumping from the car.

"Babe." Steph stopped and with hands on hips looked at me. I tossed her the keys. "You'll need these; don't forget to punch in the code."

My father used to say '**life isn****'****t about how to survive the storm, but how to dance in the rain****'**he was one smart man.

Taking luggage in both hands, I made my way slowly to the cabin savoring the calm. Steph was right Point Pleasant had something that calmed and healed the soul. I fully planned to enjoy the next three days with my ladies.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe how happy I am. Ranger needs to take a lesson in what a cabin is, though. The cabin he rented is more like a mansion the only thing missing is Ella. She did stock the pantry for us with enough food that we could stay here a month and never need to go shopping.

Sam has her own suite on the second floor and Ranger and I have the entire third floor suite. The tub is to die for, large, deep, and it has jets if you want to turn it into a Jacuzzi. There is also a shower with more showerheads than I've ever seen in one shower before and it has a seat. I noticed Ranger's eyes darker when he showed it to me then he whispered in my ear.

"Babe, I have plans for this room, lots of plans."

Right now Sam is running ahead of us her hair flying, I can see her hat in her hand. Well at least her **gloves** are still on. Were walking down the beach hand in hand, now and then Rangers thumb strokes my hand. There is a slight **chill **to the fall evening and Ranger has promised a **fire** in the **fireplace** and **hot chocolate** when we get back.

There is a full moon in the clear sky and just the bit of chill in the air is letting us know that it won't be long before we have **colder** days with lots of **snow** and **ice**. Old man **winter** is on his way.

I know Ranger is hoping he can be home for our first Christmas together. At least I won't have to worry this year if we have a bad blizzard like last year, now that we're living close to Rangeman. Ranger has already explained that he has arranged for the guys to watch over us even though I don't think we need it will be necessary. Then he pointed out that we still don't know why Sam's family was targeted and killed.

"Babe, what were you thinking?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Winter is coming?"

"And?"

"There is a good possibility you won't be here for the holidays." I couldn't help the tear that ran down my check.

Ranger sat on the beach and pulled me down between his legs.

"Babe, would you like to hear a story about my best Christmas growing up?"

I nodded snuggling closer into Ranger. Ranger scanned the beach and satisfied that Sam was safe and we were alone he started talking.

"I was eight. Papa had to go back to Cuba; he was hoping to bring Grandma home with him. I didn't understand the politics of it at the time but she had gone back to help a cousin when it was time for her baby to come."

I looked up; his chocolate brown eyes met mine. "You have a large family?"

"Yeah, Babe, their kind of spread out, some here, more in Miami, some still in Cuba."

I buried my nose in his neck and he jumped at its coldness.

"Babe, maybe we should go back to the cabin. I can tell bought you and Sam the story while you drink Hot Chocolate in front of the fire."

After stunning him with a deep, sensual kiss I jumped up and started tugging him toward the cabin.

I called out to Sam. "Hey Sam, were heading back. Dad is making us Hot Chocolate and lighting the fireplace.

We all sat on the couch, me wrapped in Ranger's arms and Sam at the other end.

Ranger got a faraway look in his eyes and started talking.

"_I was eight Papa was in Cuba. Mama was working long hours; Daddy was laid up because he had been hurt at work. We all knew we were supposed to be really quiet in the house. _

_Now a house with six kids is never quiet. It was the week before Christmas and we still didn't have a tree. We all knew something was up but none of the adults were telling us anything._

_Finally, Grandma pulled us all outside. She got us busy, we built a snow fort, then we each built our owe snowmen. She gave us each two pieces of coal and a carrot. Then she went inside and left us._

_I wanted a tree. I was convinced that Santa wouldn't come if we didn't have one." _

I reached up and kissed his cheek, smiling at the declaration that he'd once been a boy who believed in Santa. Bad Ass Ranger.

"Babe, I was eight."

"But you believed."

Sam looked from one to the other. Her lip quivered as she spoke. "There is a Santa right?"

Ranger and I both reached for her and pulled her into our embrace. "Yes, honey. Santa is love and trust and caring and a whole lot more."

I felt a tear at Ranger's sweet words.

"Babe, do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"_A neighbor a few house down had this huge pine tree. I lay in our front yard. We'd just finished making snow angels. I'm looking up and I spot this tree. It was way too big to be a Christmas tree but then I focused just on the top. If we just cut off the top six feet or so, it would make the perfect tree._

_Now you have to remember I was the baby of the family and the only boy. My sisters loved me and tried to please me."_

I couldn't hold in the laugh. "In other words you were royally spoiled and always got your way."

"Babe." He sounded pained. But it explained a lot about his alpha male personality. The man loved giving orders and expected everyone to obey.

"_I didn't have to much trouble convincing my sisters to help me. When my parents found out where we got that tree, well I had a hard time sitting. Looking back that was probably the start of my rebellious years._

_My dad settled it with the neighbor who was less upset then I would have been, looking back. Mama got out the decorations and we decorated it. Most of the ornaments were stuff that we kids made in school._

_A few days before Christmas our Aunt Felicia came over it was family tradition for her to take us to meet Santa. She took us all down to the church to meet with Santa. I climbed on Santa's lap. I really wanted this really cool gun set I'd seen at the store but papa still wasn't back. And, I knew all the adults were worried. I look up at Santa and with tears in my eyes I tell him that the only thing I want for Christmas is for Papa and Mamma Manoso to come home for Christmas._

_Babe, __**sometimes you have to smile, pretend everything is ok, hold back the tears and just walk away. **__That's what I did after I finished talking to Santa. _

_Christmas eve we got the news that all the airports were closed, there was this really big __**blizzard**__. It was __**freezing**__ out. We knew that there was no way papa and mamma was going to make it for Christmas. We all went to bed a little sad._

_Babe we woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Mamma always made us that on Christmas morning. We flew down the stairs. There were papa and mamma standing in front of the tree. I also got my gun set. It was the best Christmas I'd ever had." _

"Ranger that was so sweet."

"Babe, I'm a badass I don't do sweet."

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Ranger's POV**

We were at the end of our first day at Point Pleasant. Steph and I had tucked in Sam and now Steph was in the shower while I looked out the window trying to figure out the best way and place to propose to her. So far, nothing had felt just right, but I had a time crunch here if I wanted us to be married before I had to leave. My phone rang and I flipped it open.

"Yo!"

"Rangeman," Lester seemed very cheerful. I'm sure if I could see him he'd be bouncing.

"Lester."

"Man it's all arranged."

To my knowledge, the only one who had known my plans when we left was Tank. He needed to; I had him arranging the marriage license. I like my privacy and there was no reason for the whole company to know my business.

"Arranged what?" It came out as a growl. He had interrupted important thinking.

"You're wedding to Bombshell…"

"Lester, I haven't even proposed yet." The line was quiet as Lester absorbed what I'd just told him. Okay so it was more like growled at him. I would have to talk to Tank in the gym if I survived this damn mission.

Then I heard Tank and Bobby in the background. Seems my whole A-Team was involved now. "Why the hell not? Are you fucking crazy you leave in three days? Get off your ass man."

I sighed. Shit, I knew how little time I had without them reminding me. Tank's booming voice came over the phone. "Man, I have the license and special dispensation because you're leaving the country on a military mission. Bobby and Lester pulled some strings and you and Bomber can get married in Atlantic City tomorrow…"

Just as I was about to say something, Steph walked into the room. She was wearing my robe and I was pretty sure she wasn't wearing anything else. I snapped the phone closed. I could hear my heart beating and my jeans suddenly became uncomfortable tight. No woman had ever affected me the way she did. Just seeing her made me feel like a nervous schoolboy about to cum in his pants and I'd never been a nervous schoolboy.

She looked from me to the phone.

"Just Tank…business."

I could see concern creeping into her face. We weren't to be interrupted unless it was an emergency.

"Do we have to go home?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "No Babe, just an update. Everything's fine."

My mouth found that place on her neck that had her purring. I was just about to remove the robe when she stepped back.

"Batman we have a little girl…"

Damn, for a minute I'd been so wrapped up in seducing Steph that I'd forgotten all about Sam. Steph was always saying she was a bad hamster mommy because she sometimes forgot about Rex, so what did that make me. Here I wanted another child with Steph and I'd forgotten about the one we already had upstairs.

My voice was rough with desire. "Babe, maybe we better move this to our room."

She ran a finger down my face, dipped it into her sultry mouth and sucked for a minute. Oh boy did she have my attention. Her voice was husky, sexy when she spoke.

"See something you want? Batman!"

"Oh yeah, Babe." I scooped her into my arms and headed up the stairs two at a time. We stopped on the second floor long enough to check Sam and make sure she was sleeping. We could hear the **wind** as it swirling around the house.

"Ranger, its **cold** out do you think we should put an extra **blanket** on her?"

"Babe, she should be okay unless we have a **power** **outage. **It's just nippy outside nothing like a **cold** **winter** **night**."

Steph stood on tiptoes and nipped my neck. "Thanks for the **Hot** **chocolate** and the **fireplace** I know those were for Sam and me. You're such a sweetie."

I couldn't keep the growl from my voice, even though I think it was huskier than growl. I was hard and I wanted Steph, bad. "Babe, I'd love to have you alone during a **winter** **storm**. Just you and me, Babe alone with the **freezing** wind. You wouldn't even need a **fire,** Babe." I took her hand and placed it on my chest, I was burning. My desire for her always made me hot. "Babe, my **body** **heat** would warm you. The **snow** could fall and I'd satisfy your body."

"Ranger, do you know how to skate?"

"Babe, I grew up in Newark."

"I saw this couple once, **ice** skating, it was on this **frozen** **pond** in the woods. I was like fourteen or fifteen. To me it looked like they were making love, they just fit together…" Steph blushed and looked down. It still stunned me how innocent she was at times.

"Babe." I pulled her from Sam's room if I wasn't buried in her soon I would explode. When we got to the third floor, instead of going for the bed, I left her standing in the middle of the room and opened the drapes facing the ocean. We could see swirling sand and white caps on the sea. The moon was full and it lit the room.

I took Steph's hand and pulled her to me. "Babe, close your eyes. I want you to imagine that were on that frozen pond, were the only ones for miles."

I twirled her and moved her around the room as if we were on a pond skating. My lips found the pulse point on her neck and sucked. I felt her tremble in my arms. Slowly I undressed her until we were skin to skin.

I looked into her eyes and was stunned by the love reflecting back at me.

I dropped to one knee than realized the ring was in my pants across the room, shit. Should I go with the moment or go for the ring? Damn, I wanted to do this right.

I noticed Stephanie smiling at me. "Babe, I smell something burning?" She said with a smile.

Damn, forget the ring. I'll give it to her later, if she says yes. Shit, what will I do if she says no?

She ran her hands through my hair and gently pulled my face to hers.

"Ranger…Carlos…?" I could hear the worry, confusion in her voice.

Here goes nothing. I threw out the words before I chickened out. "Babe, I love you. I can't see living my life without you ever…I would rather die. Will you marry me?"

She started to sit and I helped her to the bed. Then I grabbed my pants and pulled out the box with the ring in it. I fumbled it and the box and ring went in different directions. I scrambled for both then stopped. Stephanie was laughing. I sat up confused, maybe a bit angry. I tried to do this right and I fucked it up, shit to top it off she was now laughing at me.

I froze at the feel of her hand on my jaw, my very tense jaw at that moment.

Steph slipped from the bed and knelt next to me. Satisfied she had my attention she spoke, looking into my eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you. Carlos, you are my other half I could never live without you in my life.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Stephanie's POV**

_Shit, the mall was crowded as I pushed and shoved my way through. Tank had called last night; he would be picking Sam and me up and taking us to meet the Manoso's. It was Christmas Eve. I couldn't go without gifts._

_I tried to remember everything Ranger had told me about his family, names, ages, relationships._

_I was looking through a stack of books, when I looked around. Damn, in the crowd I'd misplaced Sam._

_Then I heard her calling me, no, she was screaming._

_It didn't make sense no one else was even reacting, didn't they hear her screams of for help. I ran from the store, I heard the shouts of mall security._

"_Stop!" They yelled. I looked down and noticed I had a stack of books in my arms. No wonder they were chasing me. I dropped the books. I had to find Sam. Sam needed me._

_I ran past Victoria Secret. Lula and Connie were shopping. I shouted to them._

"_Help me, Sam needs help."_

_They calmly looked back and forth. Then they held up lingerie for me to look at. What was wrong with them? I had to find Sam. I had to finish shopping for Ranger's family._

_I heard evil wicked laughing. Scrog stepped out in front of me he had a knife to Sam's and Julie's throats. Julie was in Miami when had she got here. This didn't make sense, had he kidnapped her again. Why hadn't Tank said something?_

I felt someone shaking me. "Babe, wake up it's a dream. Babe, please wake up."

I opened my eyes. I was shaking and Ranger was holding me. I looked around we were in the bedroom of the beach cabin. Slowly my mind cleared. I looked at my finger, Ranger had proposed last night. We had spent the rest of the night making slow passionate love.

I remembered the dream and had an overwhelming need to see Sam. I needed to know that she was safe.

"Sam." I said, it coming out as little more than a whisper.

"She's fine, Babe. I went out for a run and when I came back you were restless. You started crying out that Sam needed help."

"I need to see her." Ranger nodded and I was grateful that he understood my irrational need.

**Ranger's POV**

I walked into the bedroom after my run. Steph was clawing the sheet, mumbling and then she started crying calling out for Sam. At first I was afraid that she was hurt, then I heard her scream that Sam needed help and I knew she was caught up in a nightmare.

After the proposal, we made love and I'd told her some about my family. From the sound of it, she had wrapped concern about meeting my family into last minute Christmas shopping and danger to Sam. Someday I'd figure out how her mind works. Until then I'll just be awed at the marvel of it.

Steph and I made our way to Sam's room. Confident that she was safe, Steph allowed me to steer her back to our bed. I had just a few hours to get my woman to consent to marry me. She had accepted my ring, but I hadn't yet told her that I wanted to get married today.

It was 0430. Lester had the minister ready to marry us at 1430. Ten hours, could I convince her?

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Ranger's POV**

My mind raced. That was why after making slow love to Stephanie I'd gone for a run after she'd fallen asleep. The run hadn't calmed me like it normally would have, then I returned to find Steph panicked. This made my normally calm nerves worse. I'd survived missions that should have left me dead ten times over. Could I survive a little girl from the burg?

I held Steph in my arms, felt her relax and fall into a peaceful sleep. I needed a plan; I stifled the laugh that came to my lips. The mighty Manoso without a plan, Steph would love that one. Closing my eyes, I soaked in her warmth, damn even in sleep she brightened my world; made me want what I'd never believed that I deserved.

I'd entered Juvie when I was twelve a few months after Daddy died. During those last month's I had been lost, the baby of the family it seemed like nobody noticed me unless I was in trouble. It started small stealing candy from the corner store then it was smokes, and eventually I fell into the local gang.

The leader Darius noticed how smart I was, fast and smart. He introduced me to drugs and sex. I was caught in the police commissioner's car and thrown into Juvie. Because my papa had friends, after less than a month, I was released and on my way to Miami. Most people didn't know I'd been in the car with the commissioner's wife and sister.

Grandma Manoso met me at the bus station. She grabbed me by the ear and spoke to me softly in Spanish. "I have lost many family members in Cuba. I will not lose any to the streets of our new country. You will go to school, you will graduate and you will make me proud."

Nothing more was said about my troubles. I went to school. It didn't take me long to find trouble, though. Eventually, I formed my own gang. We robbed the wealthy. I used drugs but I made sure grandma never knew. Women loved me so I made money from my looks and I learned. It wasn't long before I learned that drugs control you not the other way around. With Lester's help I fought my drug addiction and won.

Sex became my new addiction. Until one day I caught one of my gang members with one of my younger cousins. I beat him to a pulp. All the time I was beating him he was yelling at me that all those girls and women I was with they were someone's, sisters, cousins, wives if I could do them what was wrong with what he'd done.

By the time graduation came, I had already killed my first man. It was him or me and he was a bad man in my eyes. He had tried to force Lester's little sister into working the streets after he'd raped and abused her himself. I couldn't, wouldn't let him live.

Using contacts in my family in Cuba, I worked to arm militants. I was arrested as we walked from my graduation ceremony. Once more, my family saved me. This time I was sent back to Newark. I started college. But, it just wasn't working out so well, some of my gang from Miami followed me north. The gang I'd been in, in Newark wanted me back.

The only way out of the situation was to join the Army.

The Ranger's taught me the power of a good thought out plan. I learned disciple and patience. Along with what I'd learned in college, I'd come up with the plans for Rangeman. My A-Team and I would retire at forty, if we lived that long.

Never in my plans had there been a curly haired brunette from the burg, I hadn't planned to fall in love much less get married.

Now I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her in my life. A plan, damn, I needed a plan. Something fool proof.

Steph had accepted my proposal; now I needed to get her to accept getting married, now before I had to ship out for this damn mission.

The clock went off and I realized that at some point I had indeed fallen asleep. Careful not to wake Steph I reached and silenced the alarm. Then I carefully extracted myself from the bed.

Shit, I am one lucky son of a bitch. Steph was on her stomach with her curls hiding her face. I could see the swell of her breast and her full hips, her ass. My cock hardened and I forced myself to walk away. I'd come up with part of a plan.

Step 1, make Steph her favorite breakfast and serve it to her in bed.

I looked in on Sam on the way down and was surprised to find her awake.

"Want to help me make Steph breakfast?" She smiled and nodded. She had started calling us mom and dad but I knew she was more comfortable with our names.

We made our way to the kitchen talking and my tickling her occasionally.

"Okay Sweetie, were going to make pancakes, bacon, eggs. Thaw some of Ella's muffins oh; we can't forget the breakfast potatoes, some fresh fruit. Did I miss anything?"

Sam rolled her eyes. She was quickly picking up Steph's actions. I could see her studying me; okay she was also a lot like me.

"What are you up to, Dad?"

I sighed. Maybe it was time to share info. I sat on the barstool next to her. "I proposed last night." She jumped up and hugged me.

"When are you getting married?" She was so excited it was shinning from her. "Can I be a bride's maid?"

I smiled. "Sweetie, I'm sure that will be okay. I was hoping to convince Steph to marry me today."

Sam stilled. Then she got very serious. "We better get breakfast done."

Steph was just sitting up, making sure the covers were covering her breast when Sam and I walked into the room with her breakfast tray.

Step 2. I had called Tank and arranged tickets to the Ice Ballet. As we watched the show, I would bring up the wedding. This had to work. The minister would be there ready to do the ceremony.

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't believe how sweet Ranger was being. He had arranged for us to go to an afternoon showing of the Ice Ballet. Sam and I smiled and laughed as we watched the skaters glide across the ice. The story line was simple. Girl meets boy, they fall in love and get married.

There was an intermission just before the wedding scene.

Ranger seemed nervous as he spoke. "Babe, could we talk about the wedding…"

My mind had also been thinking about the wedding. I knew it was from watching the ballet. Before he could say more, Tank and Lula showed up at the theatre.

"Hey Rangeman, thought we'd take the little princess down for a snack."

"She could look at some of them souvenirs, maybe find something she likes." Lula said.

Range nodded. "Would you like that, Baby?"

Sam jumped up. "We won't be long." She grabbed Tank and Lula's hands and they disappeared into the crowds.

I looked at Ranger. "You wanted to talk about the wedding." I swear he was looking pale. Suddenly I was nervous. I wondered if he'd had time to think and changed his mind. After all, he'd always said that relationships weren't in his plan.

"Babe," His fingers drew circles on mine calming me. "I…uh…Babe. Damn, I'm blowing this."

"Just say it Ranger. I'll understand." I steeled myself for his rejection.

"Babe, would you please marry me…"

I tried to raise a brow. I didn't understand I'd accepted his proposal last night.

"Babe, I want to get married now, please."

Just then, Sam walked up dressed in a bride's maid outfit and carrying a bouquet of flowers. I noticed Lula's dress for the first time. Ranger was still down on one knee, his eyes pleading with me.

The curtain went up and I noticed the dancers. Mom and Dad, Valerie and Albert, so many others were there some I knew others I didn't. Here comes the bride started to play.

Twisted and Convoluted

Chapter twenty

**Stephanie's POV**

I looked into Sam's eyes. She was so happy. It would crush her if I refused to get married now. I knew I should feel trapped but I didn't. I tried to think of a reason to wait and couldn't come up with not one reason. Ranger was leaving. What would I do if he didn't make it back? I wanted this, us.

"Babe, please. You're killing me."

I stood and pulled him up. "Yes."

He looked relieved.

"Rangeman, we need you two down on the ice. I don't think they can postpone much longer."

It was then that I noticed that we would be taking the place of the stars. This was the scene where they were to marry. The rest of the audience wouldn't know until we stepped out that there had been an alteration to the original show.

We were rushed down the stairs. At the bottom I was drawn into a dressing room five minutes later I came out dressed to get married. The gown was fabulous with cut crystals that sparkled in the lights.

A photographer started snapping pictures and I was handed some flowers.

I worried as skates were strapped to my feet. It had been years and I didn't want to embarrass myself on my wedding day.

I should have known Ranger would think of everything. Lester stepped up and took my hand as I stepped onto the ice then he glided me to Ranger's side. My Dad stood taking his place.

The ceremony was beautiful; something I will truly never forget. After the ceremony, we returned to our seats to find a bottle of champagne waiting for us and a note.

**Thought you might like some privacy tonight so Sam's spending the night.**

It was signed Love Valerie

"Babe, we can enjoy the rest of the show or…"

I blushed. Maybe it was selfish but Ranger was leaving in less than forty-eight hours I wanted all the alone time I could get with him. Tomorrow night, we already had plans to meet the Manoso's. So tonight would be our only night alone as a couple before he had to go.

"You wouldn't mind?"

He pulled me close and whispered into my ear. "Babe, I can't wait to get you alone." Then he went into detail how he would remove my clothes and worship my body. I was all for body worship.

Ranger took my hand stopping long enough to kiss the wedding band. I followed Ranger as he took us out a side entrance and to his waiting car. Cal handed him the keys and we were off.

I was lost in thought when Ranger took my hand and started placing kisses on it starting at the center and working his way up my arm. It was then that I noticed we weren't at the cabin but a secluded looking restaurant.

"Babe, need to keep up your strength." He grinned as my stomach growled. "Wouldn't want it getting lose, don't know what kind of damage it might do."

"Smart-Ass, are you going to keep picking on me or are you going to feed me?"

His eyes turned molten and his voice husky. "Babe, I think my chances of getting lucky will be higher if I feed you."

"Batman," I looked him up and down as if he were a tastykake. "I plan on getting lucky. And to me you're looking pretty tempting just as you are." Then I slowly licked my lips.

"Babe, you're playing with fire."

I laughed as he walked around the car to open my door. Damn, but did I ever want to be burned right now. I stepped out and he closed the door. Then I found myself pinned between a rock hard Ranger and the car.

"Babe."

I leaned forward and ran my tongue from his pulse point to his chin, then nipped it before pulling back and meeting his eyes. Game on. One point to me. I grinned.

Ranger backed up and pulled me toward the restaurant muttering something about the sooner I was fed the sooner he could fuck me. Between the flirting, kissing and hand holding, lunch really was wasted on me and when Ranger took my hand and pulled me from the restaurant, if asked I wouldn't have been able to say what we'd eaten. I know it was good, that was all I could remember.

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie had agreed. I was still stunned. I made sure to stop at a nice place on the way back to the cabin. I needed to give Ella time to add some special touches.

I opened the door and the scent of flowers filled the air. Steph looked up at me.

"Babe, Ella wanted to make the night special since we won't have time for a real honeymoon right now."

I could see the tears starting and quickly swept her into my arms, my lips settled on hers and I didn't pull back until I was lowering her onto our bed.

There were rose petals on the bed and candles casting a soft glow around the room. Music was playing.

I took Steph's hand. "Babe, dance with me?"

After the dancing I led her to the bed. I feed her chocolate dipped strawberries and champagne.

Our hands danced over each other's bodies and soon we were breathing hard.

My hard cock brushed her wet slit. I licked and sucked her neck making my way down to her breast. She was breathing hard. The sounds that were coming from deep in her throat were enough to drive me insane.

I looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "Babe, I don't want to use a condom. I want us to make love with nothing between us.Is that okay?"

Steph had been off birth control for a while. We had talked about it when we first got together so we'd been using condoms. This was the first time I was asking Steph to let me have sex with her bareback; something I hadn't done with a woman since I'd gotten Rachel pregnant.

The shock in Steph's eyes had me rolling to the side. No way would I force her. If she wanted me to wear a condom, I would.

I was surprised when she stopped me."I think I'd like that, if you're ok with it, I'm fine with the idea"

"Babe, are you sure?" I needed full consent if I was going to do this.

I felt her hand wrap around my cock and I groaned it felt so good. I had to fight for control. I didn't want to come until I was buried deep inside her.

She teased me at first. Then she took me as deep as her angle would allow. We both paused. Damn, it felt good. Her wet walls tightened around me. I couldn't hold back any longer. I started jack hammering into her. She shouted my name as she came, her orgasms milking my cock until I came with a shout.

I flipped as keeping us connected. She lay draped across my chest breathing hard.

"Can we do that again? Uh, once I can breathe again." Steph whispered between gasps. I could feel her lips curve into a smile against my face. I kissed her sweaty forehead, and then gasped as her inner muscles tightened around my cock making me instantly hard again.

We fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, making love throughout the night whenever one of us woke with enough strength.

**Stephanie's POV**

Nature woke me. I pulled my sore body from the bed and blushed. I was covered with love bites and proof of all the lovemaking we'd been doing. Dipping a finger between my legs, I couldn't believe how messy I was. I pulled out a finger coated in our combined love juices.

Sex sure was messier without condoms, no not sex. We had spent the night making love to each other.

I took care of nature and cleaned up some. Then I thought of the sheets, shit what would Ella think. No, I would just have to clean them before she saw them. She was too much like a mother. That thought had me looking in the mirror. Did I regret that I'd let Ranger make love to me without a condom.

Did I want a child? We already had Sam and Ranger was going away. What if he didn't make it back could I handle raising two children by myself.

Then I thought of the merry men. I wouldn't be alone they'd make sure of that. I placed a hand on my stomach. Was there a child forming in there right now?

I jumped when Ranger placed his hand over mine.

"Regrets, Babe?" I could hear something in his voice.

When I didn't answer he went on blank face in place, emotions hidden.

"Babe, I could call Bobby…"

I tried to raise a brow. He just drew a finger over it. "The morning after shot Babe."

Then I got it he took my silence for regret. He thought I didn't want his child.

"No, don't call Bobby. I want this baby, our baby. That is if there is a baby…" Suddenly I was rambling and couldn't seem to stop.

His lips settled on mine, putting an end to the rambling. He lifted me and carried me back to the bed. I glanced at the clock six a.m. We had a few more hours before Val would be dropping off Sam.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Ranger's POV **

I heard squeals coming from the area of the kitchen as I stepped into the cabin. Val's mom-van was in the driveway. I could only assume she was pumping Steph for information about our wedding night.

Women they should be more like men. Yeah sure, I knew as soon as Lester, Bobby and Tank cornered me they'd be asking me some of the same questions Val was now asking Steph. There would be one big difference when I told them to back down they would. They knew I liked to keep my private life just that, private. Not that I'd had one until recently.

Quickly making my way upstairs, I went over in my mind what needed to be done today. Dinner with my family was scheduled for 1800. When I'd found out about the mission I'd offered to change our plans. Sam and Steph had both protested.

Sam was very excited about meeting some of her Manoso cousins. Tonight was going to be a special dinner at my parents in Sam's honor to welcome her into the family. Steph insisted it was important enough that we should still go to dinner. Steph pointed out that my parents would want to see me before I had to leave. She was always thinking of others. Now we also had to tell my parents and family about us being married.

Truth be told, I wasn't looking forward to my family finding out I was married again.My family expected me to carry on the Manoso name they wouldn't be happy that I'd picked someone who wasn't Cuban. They had made excuses for Rachel; I'd been young and foolish. They figured I'd done the right thing when we divorced and I'd let Ron adopt Julie.

When they learned that I had another mixed child, even if she hadn't been planned, well let's just say the shit would hit the fan, especially once they found out that I'd married Steph and they hadn't been invited to the wedding.

But, that was tonight and there were things I would need to talk to Stephanie about before then.

I'd already talked to my lawyer and updated my will. Rangeman was taken care of Bobby would be in charge while Tank, Lester and I were gone. Stephanie would go on with her training; she would help Bobby with the running of the company. Since we were married, she was now a co-owner and we needed to go over some of her new responsibilities that came with that title.

We also needed to talk about the possibility that I might not come back, this time. The mission is bad but not as bad as I had feared, if it goes according to protocol I should be home in three to six months. But I wanted her to be prepared for any outcome. The holidays were coming; chances that I would be here for our first Christmas together were slim. Even if I wasn't here, I wanted it to be special for Steph and Sam.

Bobby had given me a knowing smile when I'd gone over some of the plans with him. Then he'd nodded and headed out the door.

I heard the bathroom door open and close then Steph's arms embraced me. "Hey, husband…"

Husband, wow, I'd never thought I'd want to belong to another person. Belonging to Steph, my wife, it felt, right though.

"Wife." I pulled her into my embrace. "Hum, I can't believe that after last night."I nudged my already hard cock against her entrance. I didn't want to hurt her, she had to be sore after all the love making last night. If she wasn't pregnant, it would be a miracle. "I want you so bad, Steph. I don't want to hurt you, though. Are you sore?"

Her hand enclosed my cock and squeezed just right. Then she rubbed me and I groaned, it was pure torture and felt so good.

"Babe, if you keep that up I'll cum."

She stood on tiptoes and nipped my throat. "I want you in me. Your cock filling me, coating me with your hot cum, fuck me hard. I want to grow big with your baby." She grabbed my hair and kissed me savagely, she had never kissed me like that before. Something in me roared and met her violence, her passion. We were both shaking when she pulled back. "Dammit, Ranger, you better come back to me? You better be holding my hand when I have our baby. Do you hear me?"My cock slammed into her pinning her to the shower wall. I exploded, shouting her name.

Her nails found my back and shredded, her teeth sank into my shoulder and I howled. Our sex had always been gentle, calm, surreal this was passionate. We were showing each other our love in the deepest, most emotional way we could.

I grabbed the shower gel; her skin was so soft under my touch. I loved how she reacted to my fingers. Carefully I cleaned her, washing her curls made me hard again, damn, I'd never been this hot for a woman. I just couldn't get enough of her. I was determined our next time would be in our bed. These were memories that I would have, to bring me back, at the darkest times. I would remember her light and fight like hell to return to her and what we had together.

Gently wrapping her in a towel I carried her to the bed. My body covered hers; we fit like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Why had I never noticed that before, all those wasted years when I had pushed her away?

"Carlos, I love you."

I couldn't stop the tear that escaped. My protective side flared, this woman was mine.

"Damn you, I love you. Mine. Do you hear me, MINE?"

When we finished I held her tightly in my embrace, shit I never wanted to let her go. I glanced at the clock. Then I remembered Sam. Shit where was she? Had she heard their wild love making, was she cowering right now thinking I was hurting Steph?

I made to pull away disgusted with myself. What kind of man was I? I had just ravaged my wife, my lover, my partner, my other half.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Her soft gentle voice stopped me.

"Sam…"

She had a laugh to her voice. "She went shopping with Val and the kids. Sam wanted to buy some presents for her Manoso cousins, she really is nervous about meeting them. Angie and Mary Alice are helping her, they figured if maybe she brought some small gifts it might help."

I watched as Steph blushed. "Val, figured with you shipping out in the morning…we might like some more time alone."

She turned the most delicious shade of pink when she blushed. "Babe."

At the same moment we both spoke. "We, need to talk."

"Babe, you first."

"No, Ranger you should go first."

I looked at her sitting up in the bed her breast exposed, her nipples little pebbles begging to be sucked. My cock hardened, shit, if we stayed in bed we'd never talk.

"Maybe we should dress. Unless…" I licked my lips and let my eyes go dark.

I laughed at how fast she jumped up and rushed for the dressing room.

She tossed a shirt at me and glowered.

"You are an ass."

"Babe, you love my ass."

She shut the door laughing. "I'll meet you in the living room." Then I heard her mumbling about damn Hungarian hormones and how they were going to be the death of her.

**Twenty two**

**Point Pleasant**

**Ranger's POV **

My life has done a totally one eighty this past week and even if I could I wouldn't change a thing. Having Steph in my life is beyond wonderful, and Sam is fantastic she has really been adjusting well other than a few nightmares she has accepted Steph and I as her parents. I love being married to Steph.

I turned from the fireplace and met Steph's eyes as she walked into the room. She was dressed in jeans and one of my shirts, her beauty never ceased to wow me.

I stepped to her and wrapped my arms around her and we sat on the couch.

Knowing how she used denial as a shield. I had prepared in advance I wasn't letting her avoid this it was to important, to both of us.

I handed her the folder my lawyer had prepared.

"I didn't get you anything." Steph said with a grin.

Smiling back at her smart-ass remark, I leaned in and gave her a small kiss. I wasn't getting side tracked again. It was afternoon and Val would be back with Sam, then tonight we had dinner at my folk's house.

"Babe, you need to sign a few papers."

"Why, I don't have papers for you to sign."

I sat back and tried giving her a stern look. "Stephanie, this is important. I want to make sure you and Sam are taken care of if I don't come home. Now sign here…" I pointed to the places I wanted her to sign. She didn't know it but I was making her a very rich woman. She would own my share of all the Rangeman branches, as well as the assets, some real estate I owned in several different states. She was also now the beneficiary of my life insurance policies totaling several million by themselves. Without all the rest, she could live comfortably, just off the money she'd get from Uncle Sam, if I didn't make it back.

When she was done I took the pen from her, folded the papers, and put them back in the envelope. Bobby would see that they got back to my lawyers.

"Now we need to talk about your training and Rangeman."

She interrupted me and I grinned. If one of my men had interrupted me, we would have had a date on the mats. Most of my men would rather be shot then that so they didn't interrupt.

"I already agreed to training…besides Lester is going with you and he's my training partner."

"Babe, Bobby has agreed to work with you as well as a couple of the other guys."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll keep training. I don't plan on doing much in the field unless were short handed, which we might be with you, Lester, and Tank gone."

"I've already talked to Bobby about bringing in some contract workers. That's the other thing Babe; I told Bobby he could count on you to help him run Rangeman while we're gone."

Steph swallowed and paled slightly. We had been teaching her the ropes to the company but I don't think she ever thought she would seriously have to use those skills.

I pulled her close. I needed to make her understand that I trusted her and her instincts. I knew she could do this.

"Babe," I tipped her head so I could see into her amazingly blue eyes. More importantly, she could see into mine. "I know you can do this. Bobby's going to need help. You've been doing searches. Besides when you helped Lester with the clients last week they preferred talking to you. Your instincts are the best I've ever seen. Please, Babe. Do this for me."

"Fine, but if you don't have a company left to come back to, don't blame me."

"Babe!"

We were wrapped in an embrace when the door opened and Sam poured in followed by Val and her girls. They were all talking; it was easy to see how excited they were.

After Val left things quieted down, Sam went to her room with her gifts. Steph and I decided to relax and watch a movie until it was time to leave. It wasn't long before I felt Steph relax and snuggle into me as she drifted off to sleep. Relaxing into Steph, I felt myself sinking into darkness.

I jumped and went for my gun when I heard a booming voice.

"Oh my gosh man. Talk about not being…"

I glared at Tank. "Finish that sentence and you won't be going with me, you'll be in the hospital."

Suddenly it was the three stooges in front of me, laughing and just about rolling on the floor.

Steph stretched and looked from me to what, until minutes ago, had been my A-Team. She tried to raise a brow.

I growled. "What are you doing here?"

They had not only interrupted my nap with Steph, which I'd really been enjoying, but they also woke up Steph. I knew our alone time for the day was over.

Bobby answered first. "Thought you might want some back-up, Rangeman. When you tell your mama you got married."

Lester added. "And you didn't bother calling her to let her know."

Tank laughed. "We thought we'd save your ass. You know how much your mama loves us."

"I'm a grown man. If I want to get married, I can. I don't need permission."

At this Steph joined my men in laughing. She smiled at my glare.

"Babe?"

"Carlos, I know how mad my mom would be. She wouldn't make me desserts," She thought for a minute. "ever again. I'd have to go the rest of my life without desserts."

"Babe," I cocked an eyebrow. "I don't eat desserts."

She planted her hands on her hips, clearly irritated. Then she threw her hands in the air. "So she won't make you twigs, bark, and whatever else you like so much."

I wrapped her in my arms and placed a kiss on her head. "Babe, it will be okay."

I felt her tears as they sank into my shirt.

"She'll hate me and Sam."

"Babe, she'll love you both." I knew she would be disappointed but I wasn't telling Steph she was going to be upset. She could accept whom I decided to marry or not her choice. I loved Steph and Sam and I wasn't making a different choice to satisfy my family.

Steph pulled herself together and went upstairs to let Sam know it was time to get ready. We would leave in thirty minutes. The guys helped me pack up the beach house, since we were leaving so early we would spend tonight at Rangeman.

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Dinner at the Manoso's**

**Steph's POV**

We pulled up in front of the Manoso residence; and I looked over at Ranger and smiled. We were two blocks from the deli he had me go into when we were looking for Julie. The house was one of the larger ones on the block, but it was modest and didn't stand out. I turned and looked out the back window and smiled and wondered what the neighbors thought and whether they would think the National Guard was pulling up or…

"Babe, the neighbors know it's me. They're not going to over react."

I looked at Ranger, and then I leaned in and our lips met. "Smart Ass. Do you think the guys could teach me that ESP thing while you're gone?"

We pulled apart at Sam's voice. "Do you guys have to do that? All the time!" It was pretty clear she was again slightly embarrassed to have to watch her parents make out liker teenagers. "Come on we're here. Let's go in."

Ranger chuckled, and then stepped from the car. He walked around, opened Steph's door then opened Sam's door.

Steph noticed that either Cuban women didn't have burg radar, there was no one waiting on the porch. Maybe this neighborhood didn't work like the burg. With their little parade of cars, her mother would have received an avalanche of calls; someone would have been on the porch to greet them.

Ranger squeezed her hand. "Babe, it will be okay." He reassured her. He wouldn't tell her he was slightly surprised that his mom and sisters weren't waiting on the porch.

When they reached the door, Ranger reached for the knob and turned. He clearly wasn't amused to find it locked. I looked at Ranger and tried to raise a brow. He had called; his parents were expecting us. Was this there way of telling him they didn't approve. From what Ranger had told me they were happy about Sam. They planned to welcome her into the family at dinner tonight. Did that mean they had heard about the wedding, did this mean they didn't approve of her? Her eyes started to well up with tears.

It was obvious he hadn't expected to find the door locked. Mr. Security, always be aware of your surroundings was clearly irritated. I let out a slight gasp when instead of knocking, he pulled his tool kit out and quickly had the door unlocked just to find the deadbolt and chain engaged.

**Ranger's POV**

I noticed Steph's eyes, shit she was a step away from crying. Damn, my family. If Sam hadn't been so excited about meeting them I would turn away right now. They weren't worth the pain they were causing Steph right now.

I pushed when the chain swung free only to meet the resistance of the floor brace. Shit, I'd had enough. I pounded hard enough on the door to hear it start to splinter.

"Damn, Junior you're going to break the door." It was his sister Maria. "Just a minute, one of the kids must have engaged the floor bolt."

A minute later the door opened. Inside I was smiling as Steph looked between my sister Maria and me, well a miniature female version of me. Maria looked to be in her mid-thirties, long flowing dark hair maybe a shade darker than mine, with my chocolate brown eyes. Maria was nine months older than me and had always liked bossing me around.

She looked at me and frowned when she spotted the ring in Steph's finger, then smiled as Lester stepped forward and embraced her.

**Lester's POV**

I spoke Spanish to Maria."Pull in the fangs little one. Your brother is happy, be happy for him. This is Stephanie and Sam."

Then I let her go and made my way into the family room where most of the family was gathered. Steph thought dinner was crazy at her parents' house it was nothing compared to dinner at the Manoso's and it looked like tonight would be a dilly.

I couldn't believe Ranger's family had the nerve to lock him out of their house. I had a hard time holding in the chuckle, we were leaving in the morning no sense pulling the tiger's tail at this point. Once he had the door opened I stepped forward, didn't want bloodshed this early in the evening. After all mama Manoso knew how to cook and I wanted my last meal to be something good not the cardboard I knew would be awaiting us in the morning at Rangeman. Ranger is always strict about what we ate before leaving on a mission, we have been lucky that he'd been in Point Pleasant with Steph and Sam the last few days.

I greeted Maria and introduced Stephanie and Sam that done I stepped into the lion's den, the family room. Ranger would owe me for this.

Celia was sitting on one couch, her husband Michael sitting next to her. She was nursing their youngest and she was talking to their sister Sarah while Sarah's husband was trying to settle and arguments between their five-year-old twins.

All of Ranger's siblings had kids. Most had more than one. There were easily more than fifteen people in the room; it was loud and noisy as they all conversed. Suddenly the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop as Ranger stepped into the room behind me. He had an arm around Steph and his other hand was holding Sam's hand. Sam looked ready to bolt; she had clearly picked up on Ranger's tension.

I took Sam's hand and pulled her to me. "Everyone this is Samantha, Ranger's daughter."

In less than a minute, we were surrounded. Seems everyone was excited to see Sam and get to know her. It wasn't long before one of the older cousins drew her out of to where the kids had been playing a game.

Ten minutes later it, was clear that her cousins had been accepted her. That left the adults who didn't look as pleased.

They had all greeted Steph but none had been overly friendly. No one had mentioned the rings on Steph and Ranger's fingers yet which surprised me.

We were sitting making small talk, Steph on Ranger's lap. When the doorbell sounded, I looked around. It appeared that the entire family was present.

I tensed when I saw Amelia enter the room. She was welcomed by all Ranger's sisters. She spotted Ranger and smiled as she swayed, making her way to him.

I smelled a set up here. Amelia had been Ranger's sisters pick for their brother. She was Cuban American and her family had known the Manoso family since they both came to America together. There were pictures of the two of them in the bath together and running naked in the back yard.

"Carlos, shame you didn't call and let me know you were visiting." She almost pushed Steph to the floor when she sat down next to Ranger.

Ranger caught her hand as it made its way to his face. There was no doubt she had planned on caressing him.

"What are you doing here Amelia? I thought you were engaged," Ranger paused just a minute. "I believe this time it was Eduardo wasn't it."

Oh, this was getting interesting.

Ranger took Steph's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her ring then looked Amelia in the eye.

"Amelia, I would like you to meet my new bride, Stephanie. Babe, this is Amelia." I could see his eyes darken as he looked from Amelia to Steph. "Babe, Amelia's family has known mine since they migrated to America. Amelia ran naked in the backyard with me and my cousins."

Amelia fluttered her eyes. She was a beauty and used to getting her way with men. Carlos had always been the exception. "Now Carlos, you don't need to tell her about those times. Now maybe about the time we were in your grandma's car…"

Ranger growled. "Enough, I came tonight to let you meet Sam and because I'm shipping out in the morning."

This announcement silenced the adults in the room.

"You're leaving…on another one of those dangerous missions." There was shock in Celia's voice.

"Carlos, no…you can't go." His sister Sarah cried out. "When we heard about Sam we figured you'd finally settle down with Amelia and get married. Give up that silly military life."

Ranger's mom stepped up and embraced her only son. Speaking in Spanish. "My only son, you leave me again." She looked at Sam. "It is good you take responsibility for your actions. But you carry on the Manoso name. It is time you marry Amelia and make little Cuban babies. Now I find out you married this woman and you leave us again. When will you grow up and be a man I can proudly call my son."

**Tank's POV**

Oh boy, if the start of this night was any indication of how the rest of the night was going to go, this night was going to be one for the record books. Locking Ranger out I had to wonder whose bright idea that had been. This neighborhood wasn't that different from Steph's Ranger's family was aware of our every movement once we passed the deli.

I was surprised that Maria opened the door. She was one of Ranger's younger sisters and she tended to follow whatever her older sisters were up to most of the time. I hugged Maria and decided to find out if Mama needed any help in the kitchen. She had us boys trained. We might be guest but we were also family and expected to pitch in and help if needed.

It was the only way with such a large family.

I was helping stir a dish on the stove when the doorbell sounded. Mama asked me to answer it.

My jaw fell when I saw Amelia standing there. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

**Bobby's POV**

I heard mama comment and quickly made a mental list of the medical supplies I had in the truck. Nope, not enough I quickly stepped between the two of them. Thankfully, I didn't need to stop any bloodshed. It was clear that Steph didn't understand what had been said but she could tell that mama wasn't happy about them being married.

Just as I was about to say something Grandma stepped into the room. She must have been upstairs taking a pre-dinner nap.

"Carlos, my son." She kissed his cheeks and gave him a hug.

"This is your lovely bride. You are a bad boy for not inviting us to the wedding. But then I understand it was a surprise to your bride as well."

She hugged and kissed Stephanie. "I can tell just by looking at my Carlos that you make him happy. Welcome to the family my daughter of the heart."

She was speaking Spanish. But Steph smiled at her words,anyway.

She took Steph's hand and led the way to the dining room. The huge table had spots for twenty. There was a separate table set up for the kids. That was where Lester and I normally set. With us there the kids normally behaved.

Once grandma joined us, things quieted down. We shared a nice dinner with all of Carlos's favorites served. Amelia was placed at the kids table and she continued to glare at Steph. Steph chose to ignore her. I know she didn't want to make a scene with Sam present.

Now that the family knew about Steph it would be interesting to see what would happen. They knew Ranger would be gone I would have to keep my eyes open. I wasn't about to let his family interfere while he was gone.

**Ranger's POV**

We walked into the apartment on seven and I pulled Stephanie to me. I don't know who I was reassuring more her or I but right now I needed to feel her next to me and soak in her scent.

Sam was spending the night on six with Ella and Luis.

I sighed remembering Grandma she always had been on my side even when I was a punk kid. She had defiantly saved the night. I had just been about to say something I knew I shouldn't and leave with Steph and Sam when she stepped in and defused the situation. I couldn't believe Amelia had showed up. The last time I'd seen her we'd had a big fight.

I pulled Steph closer if that was possible. Tonight I would hold my wife, damn that sounded good. Show her just how much I loved her before I had to ship out in exactly seven hours. I knew I should sleep, but I was used to going without sleep during these missions.

"Babe, let's go to bed."

She looked at me. I could tell she was trying to read what I'd been thinking.

"Are you going to tell me what your mom said?"

"Babe, it's not important. You and me that's important. Please, I want to hold you, make love to you."

"Okay I'll let it go this time. But, you better come back to me. When you get back, we are going to talk. I live in denial land not you, understand."

"Babe, I plan on Cuming, tonight…a lot. I don't want there to be any doubt in my wife's head that she is the one and only one I love."

**Twisted and Convoluted**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Ranger's POV**

I was up literally most of the night making slow, passionate love to Steph. After she fell asleep, from exhaustion, I just held her soaking in her feel her scent.

It was now 0430. I knew I had to drag my butt out of bed. I would use the shower in the locker room to get ready. I didn't want to take a chance on waking Steph. This was how I wanted to remember her, in my bed; her wild sexy hair of hers spread everywhere. Right now, she was happy, content and sated. I knew if she woke, she'd want to come with us to the airport. My last look of her would be worried with tears in those beautiful blue eyes, no this was better.

I quickly pulled on a pair of black cargos and a long sleeve black shirt, gave Steph a kiss on the brow and exited the bedroom.

Tank was just opening the door as I got to it. I motioned him out and closed it softly, then held a finger to my lips.

Normally Steph was a heavy sleeper but these weren't normal times and I wasn't taking a chance on waking her.

"Slight change of plans, Ranger."

I waited. Just by the way he was carrying himself, I knew I wasn't going to like whatever it was he was about to say. I waited.

"Things have heated up some. Colonel wants us out now. He's sending a chopper; it should be setting down" Just then, we both heard it. Shit, I really doubted Steph was going to sleep through a military chopper setting down on the building right over her head. Tank grimaced. "Right now."

"Shit, is Lester already up there?" I would just have to shower later. I could see that Tank had my bag in one hand and his in the other.

He nodded. We both double-timed it up the stairs. I prayed that Steph didn't wake.

**Stephanie's POV**

Ugg, I pushed the blankets off that were covering me off and automatically reached for Ranger only to find his place in our bed empty. A tear came to my eyes as I remembered the mission. He must have left. I looked around the room it was still dark. Then I heard what had woken me. A helicopter and it sounded like it was about to come through the roof over my head.

Ranger was supposed to be leaving from an airport. I was sure that's what he'd said. It took me only a minute to jump from bed. On the way out of the room, I threw on Ranger's robe and grabbed a gun Ranger kept in his bedside table. Then I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed my phone from the charger.

New improved Stephanie was going to check out what was happening on the roof, but damn if she wasn't also going to be prepared. I sure hoped Bobby would be pleased. I was sure Ranger was gone. Although I let myself hope that plans had changed and maybe he was on the roof and I'd have one last chance to tell him again how much I loved him and would miss him.

I was just about to fling open the door when suddenly it came to me and I sank down the door. Ranger had left me covered and warm, tucked into his bed. He wanted his last look at me to be of me sleeping naked in our bed. Not crying with snot coming out of my nose and my eyes red.

I put my hand to the door. Shit, I couldn't go out there. I wanted to; old Stephanie would have without thinking. New mature Stephanie sat on the floor and cried. I cried until I could no longer hear the sound of the helicopter. Then I made myself get up from the floor.

Glancing at the time on my cell, I cringed. It was 4:45 am. Ranger was gone but in a few hours, Sam would be awake. She would expect me to be there for her. Tomorrow she would go to school and I would go to work. Bobby needed my help running Rangeman. I had promised Ranger that I would learn while he was gone and I didn't plan to let him down.

I slowly walked down the stairs. The apartment seemed almost to quiet now that Ranger was gone. For the next hour, I wandered around the apartment, really exploring every nook and cranny. Sam and I lived here with Ranger but I'd never really explored the whole thing.

The entire apartment was about 2000 square foot, not bad at all. It was laid out to be a two bedroom; Ranger had used the second bedroom as an office until I moved in with Sam. Now his office is Sam's room.

What surprised me was, that off the kitchen were a laundry room and a storage room, neither of which looked used. Further inspection revealed a locked door off the storage room.

After some thought, I got the lock pick kit Lester had given me. I needed to practice. I told myself. It wasn't as if I was actually going to be able to open the damn door, anyway. Besides, trying didn't count as invading one's privacy, only succeeding.

I was about to try to open the door when I heard a voice. "_Stephanie you are about to invade Ranger's private space." _Damn, I looked around. No one there, but I decided to answer the damn voice anyway. "_We're married, hadn't Ranger stressed to me that what was his was mine."_

Yeah, but Steph what if this is where he keeps the dead bodies, you know the stuff that is legally gray. The stuff you really don't want to know about_. _I looked at the door, ordinary looking door. Huh, no one would keep dead bodies behind an ordinary door besides I told myself I probably wouldn't be able to open the thing anyways so why am I stressing.

I did what Lester had told me. I jumped when the door swung open. Shit, I did it. I just stood there starring at the open door. Damn, why had the shitty door opened? Then I laughed at my internal cussing. I was upset because I'd actually opened the door. I had done what Lester had shown me and it had worked. Then I did a little happy dance, I had opened a locked door.

Now it brought me back to my problem. The door was open, do I go in or close it and forget I found the darn thing. I sat down and decided to talk to myself to see if I could come up with something.

**Bobby's POV**

I knocked on the apartment door and was surprised when it just swung open. I knew Ranger wouldn't have left the door open. Even in a controlled and monitored building he was too cautious, especially with Stephanie inside.

Reaching down, I pulled out the gun strapped to my ankle and slowly entered the apartment. There were no lights on and everything was quiet.

I quickly cleared the kitchen and living room. The door to Sam's room was closed so I opened that, clear. The room was empty as it should be Sam was spending the night one floor down with Ella.

The master bedroom door was ajar. I didn't want to surprise Steph, but at the same time if she was in danger, I needed to know. Slowly I opened the door another fraction of an inch, just enough to see but hopefully not enough to disturb Steph if she was in bed sleeping. The bed was empty and ruffled and mussed, shit if Steph wasn't in bed, where was she? The adjoining bathroom was dark, if she wasn't in the bathroom and I'd cleared most of the apartment I figured she had to be somewhere I hadn't cleared. The control room would have called if they had seen her wandering anywhere in the building.

I'd just come from the fifth floor so I knew she wasn't there. Ella would just be getting up but I knew Steph wouldn't have dreamed of disturbing her this early not with her burg upbringing. The gym? Yeah sure. Not likely.

I backtracked and noticed the door to the laundry room was open a crack. When I'd cleared the kitchen earlier, I hadn't noticed it was open. Maybe it was time to think of retiring. If a bad man had been in there, I could be dead right now.

I went slowly, carefully. If Steph was in here, I didn't want to startle her. She never had her gun before, but these weren't normal times, I wasn't taking any chances. The first thing I noticed was how still Steph was. She was sitting Indian fashion facing the open door to Ranger's lair.

Okay, it really wasn't a lair. It was more like an emergency exit, to be used in case of an emergency. You ask what kind of emergency you could have in a secure building. Ranger, Tank, Lester and I are ex-special forces we've made some rather deadly enemies the kind with some of the same training we have.

Having an exit no one else knows about helps us sleep through the night. We have the exit and pray that we never have to use it. All of us have room like this in our apartments. These secret rooms don't show on the blueprints to the building. There not listed in any official or unofficial document, we made sure they don't show up anywhere.

That brings me to why is Steph sitting here? Until I walk closer to her, I assume she is starring at the opening. As I get closer, I can see that she has fallen asleep with her head resting on her hands.

Damn, now what do I do? Should I just carry her to bed, tuck her in and leave or should I wake her? Now you might think it's not that tough of a decision, but you've never tried waking up Stephanie Plum. The woman seriously loves her sleep; Ranger is a brave man to wake her at 0500 to go running.

I know I can't just leave her sleeping on the floor. If Ranger ever found out, I had he'd make me meet him in the gym, no thank you. Ranger hit's hard and I've never seen the man pull his punches.

Maybe she's not really sleeping. I decide to tap her shoulder, making sure I make plenty of noise as I approach her.

"Steph…Stephanie maybe you should sleep in bed." Damn, no response.

I look at my watch. An hour has passed since Ranger left. He is still in the states and able to receive messages on his secure phone. I make an executive decision.

I explain to Ranger where I have found Steph and ask what he wants me to do.

"Ranger, I don't know what she doing there. It looks like she picked the door then just sat down and fell asleep. _Pause _man if I try waking her you may not have anyone to run the company. _Pause _I hear you man. _Pause _Okay…I'll get her in bed. _Pause _I will not notice her body. You know it would be easier if you wouldn't tell me what I shouldn't feel or do. _Pause _Be careful…"

I carefully scooped Steph into my arms and carried her to bed. Once she was tucked in, I went back into the storage room. I retrieved Steph's lock pick set and checked that nothing had been disturbed in the room before shutting and locking the door.

I knew Stephanie would have some questions I'd have to answer in the morning. But, I'd worry about crossing that bridge in the morning. With luck, Sam would distract her and give me some time to figure out how much to share with Steph. It would help if I knew what Ranger had already told her.

Damn, he wished he could be there to see Lester's face when Ranger told him Steph had used what he'd taught her and picked open the door to Ranger's lair. That wasn't just any lock, the damn thing was supposed to be unpickable.

Shitty thing, I'd have to see about finding something better tomorrow. Even though I already knew it was top of the line nothing like the old locks on Steph's former apartment that a child could pick with their eyes closed.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Bobby's POV**

I looked at all the paper work I needed to tackle today and swore. Damn, I'd rather be in the armpit of the world on a mission with Ranger than facing fucking paper work. It didn't help that I was feeling restless; I always felt this way if I was the one left behind. Those were my brothers I took my job as their medic serious. More than once, it had been my skills that had been responsible for them coming home. I would be with them if I hadn't been injured on our last mission. Medical discharge the papers had said. What they hadn't said was that Uncle Sam no longer thought I was sound of mind. They could care less about my body. I had single handedly taken out ten men before going down.

Later it had been Lester who had filled me in on the facts. I'd been held twenty-one days. They had broken most of my bones, when that hadn't worked, they'd given me drugs, fucking with my body and my mind to the point that I had taken months after my rescue to realize who was enemy and who was friend. My brothers had banded together and forced the powers that be to release me into their care. Fuck, if it wasn't for them I'd still be in that nut house.

"Bobby." Steph tapped on the door.

Jarred from my thought I smiled at Stephanie. Just the woman's presence brought light to our world. Damn, I'm glad Ranger finally got his head out of his ass where she was concerned.

"Ranger, well he said…"

Ranger and I had a long discussion about my training Stephanie to run the company. As Ranger's wife, she owned a share of the company. But, I knew he had planned to bring Steph into the running of the company even if he hadn't married her. She had the skills and instincts to be a true asset to the company. Suddenly all the paper work didn't look so bad. Just maybe, I could get Steph to do most of it.

Steph took a step back. "Uh Bobby," Her voice trembled slightly. "Bobby, I don't like that grin."

**Steph's POV**

Shit, I looked from Bobby and the grin on his face to his desk piled high with papers. I didn't need ESP to know what he was thinking. I took a step back; uh huh no way was I doing paper work. So okay, I had kind of planned to do searches and I knew now that I had Sam that it would be safer for me to work in the office.

I took another step back and considered running when Bobby took a step toward me. We were in a secure building with more security camera that the pentagon probably sensible Stephanie knew there was no way I could get away. Not so sensible Stephanie was yelling run.

Bobby stopped and raised his hands.

**Bobby's POV**

Shit, I knew that look that Steph had on her face. She was about to rabbit. I knew she couldn't get out. With one push of a button, I could have the whole building locked down. I also knew Ranger would not like it if I chased his wife, the reason wouldn't matter. I'd be a dead man. Of course then I wouldn't have to face that pile of paper work the evil voice in my head pointed out.

I snorted, and then realized what I'd done and forced my blank face on. Stupid voice, by the time Ranger got back I would have already had to deal with that pile and about a million more.

Time to start damage control, first to get through to Stephanie, I stopped and held up my hands.

"Steph, its okay Ranger and I talked. He wants you to learn more about the company. I know you don't want to be tied to a desk doing paper work anymore than I do. But, it is important that you learn about every aspect of the company and that includes the paper work. I plan on making sure you get a full over view when Ranger gets back he'll be proud of all you've learned."

"So," Steph pointed to my desk. "You don't expect me to do all, that."

I had a hard time holding in the laugh that threatened to erupt. She had said that as if I'd asked her to have sex with her ex in the middle of the street in front of her parent's house. Damn, guess she really did hate paper work.

I shook my head. "No Steph, I have to do that." I saw a smile cross her face. "But, I think it would be good if you helped. It will be easier if you learn by doing." I held out my hand waiting for her to take it.

**Steph's POV**

I looked from Bobby to his hand to the pile on his desk. Somehow, I think I've been tricked. First, he says I don't have to do the paper work, than he compliments me. Now he has his hand out. I'm not dumb if I take that hand, sigh, I'm helping with the paperwork which is what I'd agreed with Ranger to do. Damn, he might say I'm helping but however you say it I, Stephanie Plum was going to be doing that paper work and by the looks of it there was a lot, groan.

I took a small tentative step forward. Bobby's blank face dropped and the grin was back. Damn man knew he had me trapped.

"Steph, you already do searches so you know basically how the Rangeman system works. All new clients, accounts, and collaborations have to be approved by Ranger. If Ranger isn't available then we have a protocol we use. Basically, whoever is left behind with the highest security clearance is in charge. If I'd been on this mission it would be Cal or Hal. Once you get trained, we'll add you to the list."

"So normally Ranger does all of this?" Bobby could no doubt hear the doubt in my voice. Ranger hated paper work, if it was possible more than I did. I frowned; I smelled a rat. No way did I believe Ranger did all this, he was the boss man. Didn't boss men make the peons do the paper work? And, if Ranger didn't have to…

"Steph, If we are all home, this, is split up. Some of what we do requires a high security clearance…"

I started to speak up. No paper work for me I have no security clearance high or otherwise.

"Steph, Ranger got you cleared before you walked through the door that first time."

That was the end of that argument I knew when to admit defeat. I sat down next to Bobby we spent the next few hours with him explaining how a document would be done then he'd give me a few to work on my own. When I was done we'd go over them together he would point out any mistakes I might have made. I would point out where I thought we could make changes to the procedure to make things easier and more uniform. I hadn't graduated top in my class for nothing.

Ella and Sam walking through the door finally interrupted us.

Sam was bubbling. "Mom, Ella let me help make lunch and she says we can make cookies later." She looked at Ella and smiled. "It is okay, right mom. Please!!!!"

I didn't miss the smile on Ella's face. We'd had a little talk right after Sam and I had moved in, she explained that she had no problem helping with Sam but she made it clear Ranger and I were her parents and she wanted Sam to ask permission when it was called for.

I kissed Sam on the forehead. "If it's okay with Ella you can make cookies after school. Now are you ready to go?" I didn't see the backpack she'd picked out with Mary Alice's help. The two of them had looked at backpacks in several stores before deciding on just the right one.

"Yup, my things are already in the car. We met Cal on the way here and he volunteered to carry it down."

I made a mental note to talk to the guys. I knew they loved having Sam around but I didn't want her getting spoiled. "Okay, let's go grandpa will be picking you and Mary Alice up, Angie has practice for the play."

Sam lapsed into silence once we got into the car. I figured she was nervous about school.

"Mom, Angie said Daddy is a soldier and he might not come home…"

I pulled her into my arms. She had already suffered so much loss. Ranger and I had talked to her about him going on this mission but we hadn't had a chance to talk to her in a therapy session. I made a mental note to call her therapist and discuss it.

"Sam, remember we talked. Ranger promised he'd do his best to come home…"

I felt her tears and my heart cracked. My pain was bad enough but how do you handle a child's pain. Her shoulders moved as she sobbed in my arms. My fingers played through her hair and I kissed her head wishing that with everything in me I could take away her pain.

"What if he dies?" The words interspersed with tears, gasp, and sobs.

We had talked to Sam but obviously it hadn't been enough. "Baby, Ranger loves you. What he's doing is important…"

"Why don't they send someone else…"

I pulled Sam away a little just so she could see my eyes. "Baby, what if everyone thought that way? Then who would fight, who would stand up for those who can't. Your Dad is a brave man, brave enough to stand tall and fight for what's right. I don't know exactly what he's doing right now, but I do know he is the best man for the job."

Her sobs quieted. On the news, those men who got rescued…"

"Yeah Baby, it was someone like your Dad who helped bring those men home."

"That one guy was hugging his kids."

"Yes he was Sam."

I helped Sam clean her face. When she was ready, I walked her to the door, gave her a kiss and sent her on her way. Damn, the pain of love was worse when it was your child who was hurting. I sent out a pray before I had wondered how I would survive if Ranger didn't come back. Now I knew my pain wouldn't hurt nearly as much as the pain I would feel at Sam's loss of Ranger. Was this fates way of cushioning the blow if he did not return.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Six Weeks Later

Bobby's POV

I braced myself then knocked on the door to Ranger's office door. Steph had started using the office since shortly after Ranger left. As part of the core team, I've often run the company when Ranger was away on a mission, however; this was the first time I'm really enjoying it. None of us like paper work and we all think of it as a necessary evil. Something like doing chores as a kid. We have to do it whether we like it or not.

It hadn't missed my notice or the notice of the men that Stephanie was getting paler the longer Ranger was gone. The men were really concerned; Hector had come to me after his shift yesterday to let me know Steph had all but passed out while they were on surveillance. He had explained it was more than her just falling asleep like she normally does. He'd had trouble waking her when the skip showed. She had dark circles under her eyes. I suspected she was having trouble sleeping with Ranger gone. But, Steph has always been able to sleep anywhere.

Now I needed to let Steph know that the guys had missed their check in. It was probably nothing, but they were late enough that I had been notified that there might be a problem. In fact the Colonel had strongly suggested that I might want to get a team together and be on stand-by just in case.

Steph was walking from Ranger's private bathroom as I entered.

"Stephanie, are you okay. Maybe I should grab my bag and check you out." She was pale and her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days. Maybe I'd been putting too much on her. She'd been a great asset with Ranger gone but if Ranger saw her looking like this when he got back he'd kick my ass.

Steph placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. I fought the smile that threatened to break. I knew she was giving me what she called her burg death glare. Too bad, this had gone on long enough. She was Ranger's wife; he had trusted me to look after her while he was gone. As far as I was concerned that ended any argument right there. If I had to sedate her I would find out what was wrong with her.

"Bobby I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping enough. I mean really you of all people should know this. Look how my life has changed in the last few months. I got a kid, got married, Ranger left, and I'm learning how to run a company."

"Steph, everybody has limits. If you've reached yours, please let me know. Sam is seeing a therapist and I know you talk to him, but I'm willing to bet you only talk about Sam and not how all this has changed your life."

"Bobby…"

"Steph, Hector had trouble waking you, you have circles under your eyes you've lost weight, you're pale and you seem a little shaky. I think you need to be checked out."

"Bobby you're not checking me out…it would be weird."

"Then make an appointment with your doctor or Steph; things are going to get weird."

Steph sighed. "Fine next week…"

I walked to the desk, picked up the phone and handed it to her. I knew how she operated. I wasn't about to let her hide in denial land any longer.

"Call now. And Steph you take the first available appointment." She didn't know I'd called and made sure they had an opening for this afternoon.

After Steph got off the phone, I sat and laced our fingers together. Shit, we'd covered her health, now I had to tell her about Ranger and the guys.

I was just about to talk when all hell broke loss. My phone went off, as did the phone on the desk. One of our major corporate accounts had been broken into. Steph and I ran for the elevator.

"Hector, Cal come with us. Call in some of the free lance guys start at the top of the list. I want twenty guys there in half an hour."

They say that hindsight is 20/20, well I knew as we were running from Rangeman that I should make Stephanie stay behind, go to her doctor's appointment and I'll regret that decision for the rest of my life.

We arrived at the client's business, sensors in the truck showed the system was down. The main door was open. I grabbed Steph just as she was about to exit the truck.

"No, first we suit up." No way was I letting her go into an unknown situation without a vest. At that moment, the last thing on my mind was Steph's appointment with the doctor.

I heard shots ring out from somewhere in the building. Steph was having trouble with her vest. I didn't understand what the problem was until I noticed It wasn't the new vest Ranger had ordered for Steph. It was a cut down version of a man's vest and it just wasn't fitting right.

"Steph, I want you to wait here until back-up gets here."

Steph was looking at the building. We could hear screams, more shots rang out and smoke was coming from the back corner of the building.

"Bobby, they need help, now."

I grabbed Steph hard and shook her. Then I made sure she was looking into my eyes. "Stay here. When help gets here, I want you to coordinate. You have the blue prints to the building. This is important Steph. They'll need to know where to go."

I loosened my grip when she nodded. "You have your weapon?"

"Bobby," I could hear the irritation in her voice. Making sure she was armed at most times was something we'd been working on since Ranger had left. But, even I had to admit with Sam around it wasn't always the right thing. "You know I wouldn't go out…"

"Sorry Steph." I pressed a radio into her hand. "I'll keep in touch."

I really thought as I ran into the building that I'd left her in the safest place I could. I should have known that where Stephanie Plum is concerned nothing goes as planned. Later I went over it all in my head.

None of it changed the facts, either way Steph was in surgery fighting for her life. Until the crime scene guys finished we wouldn't know if Steph's injuries were the result of friendly fire or the bad guy's bullets. The waiting room was a sea of black, all waiting for news.

I thought it was as bad as it could get then Ella walked in, Sam next to her. Shit, in all the chaos I'd forgotten about Sam.

I looked from Ella to Sam. Sam's face was streaked with tears. When she saw me, she pulled away from Ella and ran to me. I held my arms out but instead of letting me embrace her, Sam started pounding on me with her fist.

She screamed, yelled, and cried. It was only after she collapsed in my arms that I noticed the doctor who had given her a shot.

I turned my anger on Ella. "How could you bring her here?"

Ella got toe-to-toe with me. "That little girl has been through a lot. She lives in a secure building with men who treat her like their little sister. So she hears a lot. Do you really think she wouldn't hear about her mother getting shot?"

"Enough." the doctor said. "This child is obvious distraught. All of you need to stop fighting and think of her. Let's get her in a bed then I need to talk to, Bobby Brown. You are Stephanie Manoso's legal medical advocate right?"

I nodded. "Ella, please stay with Sam."

The doctor led us to a room. I placed Sam on the bed and carefully tucked her in, then turned to the doctor. It was time I got some answers on Stephanie's condition. I was wondering how much more I'd have to handle, first the news that Ranger missed his check in and now this.

Once in a private room the doctor started talking. "Mrs. Manoso was lucky the bullets missed all major organs; she had hemorrhaged badly but is being transfused. They could use donors." I knew that the men had already been making donations without being asked.

"The shoulder wound was messy, lots of damage but with physical therapy she should expect a full recovery of motion. She has a concussion from the temple graze. It is the abdomen that was of most concern. It appears that Mrs. Manoso was pregnant, as best as I can tell right now about six weeks or so…"

I interrupted. "She miscarried?"

Damn, Ranger would kill me.

"I'm afraid so. She is in recovery; once she stabilizes we'll run some test. We'll know more after the test. She'll be on bed rest for quite some time."

"When can she come home?" I knew Stephanie hated hospitals more than Ranger; and I had trouble keeping him in over night after Scrog shot him.

"Mr. Brown, she's just out of surgery it's premature to even guess…"

"Doctor I'm a medic. I can provide Stephanie with whatever medical assistance she'll need and I'm sure she'll recover faster outside the stressful environment a hospital can be."

"After we get the results of _all_ Mrs. Manoso's test we can talk about her leaving the hospital".

For the next fifteen, hours I went over ever detail, first with Trenton PD, then with a few other government agencies who had decided that they had jurisdiction. Everyone wanted to know how an innocent outside the scene had been shot three times.

I couldn't give a flying fuck what they wanted, but the innocent was Steph. She'd taken one to the stomach, one to the shoulder and a graze to her temple. Bullets had been flying everywhere. Steph was the only one of the Rangeman crew to get shot, something just felt off about the whole thing.

We caught the perps, four kids, ages fourteen to twenty-two. They were strung out and thought it would be cool to terrorize a building. They shot and wounded thirteen and two others had suffered heart attacks as a result of the attack. They lit fires to several offices before being caught.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Bobby's POV**

Shit, when Ranger left I never imagined I'd be on babysitter duty. Once Stephanie was out of surgery and situated in the ICU, temporally, I assigned some men to guard her and returned to Rangeman. Hal called. Some of Trenton's finest had planted themselves in the lobby. They had questions. There was no way they were leaving until I they got some answers. Now if it wasn't for the fact that they made some of our clients nervous, I would have just let them sit there, but their presence was bad for business.

I entered the building through the garage and took the elevator up to five. With Ranger and Tank gone, I had been using Tank's office while Steph had taken over Ranger's. Sitting in front of the computer I pulled up the feed from the lobby.

Shit, I should've known. There pacing was Joe Morelli. What surprised me was that Amelia was sitting in one of the chairs and she appeared to be reading. What the hell was she doing here? I really didn't want to have to deal with her shit on top of dealing with Morelli.

I pushed a button and Hector answered.

"How long has Amelia been here? What does she want?" Not normal Rangeman Protocol but Hector knew all about the drama that had once been Amelia and Ranger.

He answered in Spanish. "She walked in right after the cop. Sat down and hasn't moved since."

What the hell. I watched the screen. Morelli had stopped pacing when Hector picked up the phone. I knew from experience that Morelli couldn't understand what was being said. It often came in handy knowing multiple languages we could talk freely and not worry about being overheard.

"Have Zack take Morelli to conference room 4. I'll be down in five. And ask Amelia what she wants?"

Conference room 4, was on two, it was fully equipped. Standard Rangeman procedure was to record every meeting unless notified in advance. It offered extra protection for Rangeman in case a client of the partially legal variety tried to wiggly out of a contract.

I walked into the room. "Morelli?" Joe was sitting at the table and had a file open in front of him.

Morelli tossed two photos across the table at me. I picked them up, one man, one woman. Nothing distinctive other then the photo's had been taken at a distance.

I looked at Morelli and waited for an explanation.

"Jen Ballard and Randi Skites paid the boys to vandalism the building and set the fires. Those boys are singing, they were paid a grand apiece to cause a diversion."

"What did they want?" I asked even though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Stephanie Plum…"

"What?"

"One of the office's in the building…"

"Belongs to Ranger's lawyer."

Morelli smiled and nodded. "Ballard and Skites work for Gilman's old man. They seem to think the little girl has some information he needs. We know they were hired to get the girl. We think they figured if they took out Steph, they could get to the girl easier."

"What's is in the office?" Ranger seldom met his lawyer at his office and I knew that his lawyer didn't keep any paper work involving Ranger in his office. That was all kept at a secure location.

"According to the boys…an address, they spotted the girl with Steph at her parents' house and at the shore but haven't been able to track her to where she's actually living."

"Have you picked up Ballard and Skites?" He didn't need to know that as far as I was concerned they both had big targets on their backs.

"No, with Steph in the hospital the chief has sent me here to pick up the girl and put her in protective custody." Morelli crossed his arms and met my intense gaze. I was trying to decide if he was nuts or just plain crazy. He had to know that there was no way I'd let him have Sam.

The intercom buzzed. I tapped my earpiece and listened to what Hector had to say.

"Bobby, Amelia is here with Morelli. She wouldn't tell me more other than that she won't leave without him."

Interesting, wonder where they met and why they seemed to be working together Amelia always had motives that were only in her best interest.

I tapped the earpiece off. Morelli tossed a paper at me.

"That is an order to…"

"Morelli, no way I'm handing over Sam to you…"

"Have your men check the monitors, Brown."

I tapped a few keys. Morelli didn't need to know, but the console in front of me gave me control of all building operations, including internal and external cameras. The view from the garage cam came on and I saw a TPD cruiser blocking the entrance to the gate. There was also a cruiser across from the lobby entrance.

"Hand over the girl or be in contempt, Brown."

"Morelli, you know the safest place for Sam is this building. Now I need you to answer a question for me and remember I'll know if you're lying to me. Why is Amelia with you? What part does she play in this?"

"Miss. Espinoza is with Child Protective Services. She'll be looking after the child while she's in protective custody."

Was it possible that he didn't know of the connection between Amelia and Ranger? I wasn't buying it. Amelia wanted Ranger. I had no doubt she figured if she got her hands on Sam and eliminated Steph in her twisted mind she figured she'd have Ranger.

"Hate to disappoint you Morelli but Sam is not here," I'd already decided that Sam wasn't leaving the building until either Steph was well enough to make that decision or Ranger returned, neither of which was happening anytime soon. Morelli didn't need to know where she was as far as I was concerned. "She's staying with a friend of Ranger's at a secure location outside of Trenton. With Stephanie in the hospital, I thought it would be best for her. I guess she's outside your jurisdiction."

If I had to, I'd smuggle her out of the building and send her with Ella to Ranger's secure farmhouse in Pennsylvania.

"Brown, I want that girl."

"Morelli, pull your head out of your ass. You know Ranger would never allow me to give her to you. We can keep her safer than the TPD ever could."

I stood and waited for Morelli to follow me to the elevator. Once the doors closed, sending Morelli down, I took the stairs up. I knew the men could find Ballard and Skites before Morelli or the TPD. Oncethey did, I'd get some answers and serve out some justice.

"Hal, get Rodriquez on the line." I filled him and Cal in on what I'd learned from Morelli.

My phone buzzed and I hit my earpiece. "Morelli and Amelia just left the building. I noticed they were arguing as they got into his car."

I tapped off. "Hal, get a tail on Morelli and Amelia. I want to know every move they make."

I walked into Ranger's office and closed the door. I had some calls to make. Ten minutes later, the cruisers were gone. Rangeman had many friends at all levels.

**Twenty-four hours later**

**Morelli's POV**

I didn't know how the fuckers did it but somehow I was going to nail them to the wall this time. I didn't care they probably did it to vindicate Steph, they were all lawless thugs.

I paced the conference room waiting for Brown to grace me with his presents. My present foul mood had nothing to do with the fact that one Amelia Espinoza had called out Manoso's name when she came in my arms last night. What is it with that guy? I wasn't used to coming in second; I would be a thorn in Manoso's side until I won.

Bobby Brown and another man walked into the room and I glared at them. Both were dressed in head to toe black, both had Rangeman on their upper right chest.

I slowly tossed the crime scene pictures onto the table. Outlining the grisly scene, I'd left an hour ago.

Neither man showed any reaction; not that I'd expected one out of any of Ranger's men. Sometimes I wondered if any of them had any emotions at all. They never showed any.

Brown picked up an especially gruesome picture and tossed it back to me.

"Interesting, why are you here Morelli?" Brown said.

"Both of the suspects we talked about yesterday were found murdered."

"So you came to tell us Sam is safe and can return home, thanks."

I decided to ignore the insincere tone and move on. "I came to ask about your where about and that of your men."

"Morelli, are you accusing me or Rangeman of something?"

"Brown, we both know you or someone from Rangeman killed those two."

I couldn't believe Brown grinned at me." Do you have proof of that, Detective?"

The fucker he knew I had nothing. Over fifty prints had been lifted not one traced back to Rangeman.

I blew out a sigh. What the hell was I doing here? Ranger and I had never been friends but we had always worked together to protect Stephanie. It was killing me that she was in the hospital and I couldn't be with her. Brown had men with her around the clock. I'd been warned through channel to stay away from her that ticked me off. I loved Stephanie all I wanted to do was keep her safe.

It had almost killed me when I found out that she had been carrying his child when she refused to marry me and have my child. Well at least that wasn't something I had to worry about anymore, the brat was gone.

"Brown, we found evidence. Gilman was going to have the girl sold into slavery. All the parties have been rounded up. The girl should be safe; they'll all be going away for a long time."

**Chapter**

**Twenty-Eight**

**Stephanie's POV**

I opened my eyes and tried to look around the room. Thick eye goop kept my eyes from opening all the way. Damn, how long had I been sleeping. The next question was where the hell was I? I could tell from the sheets that I wasn't in the bed Ranger and I shared.

Then the telltale sound of hospital machines penetrated my mind. Shit, I was in the hospital, again. Then I tried to sit. Sam, where was Sam? Was she okay? How long had I been here? If how I was feeling was any indication it had been awhile. I need to get out of here, right now.

Gentle hands pushed me back. "Calm down Mrs. Manoso." The voice was gentle and soothing.

I tried to talk and was surprised how hoarse and raspy my voice was. "Sam?"

"Let me just call the doctor and let him know you're awake. Then I'll let one of those gorgeous men who have been outside your door know that you're awake."

I grimaced. The men hated it when I was in the hospital. They knew I always tried to sneak out and run away. Guess I was a worse patient than Ranger was. While I waited for the doctor I decided to see if I could figure out what was wrong.

First, I moved my toes and flexed my legs; everything down there seemed to be working, that was good. Then I moved my fingers and flexed my arms, mistake. Pain shot from my shoulder and radiated to my entire body. Shit, no good. I hated pain it also didn't help that Ranger didn't believe in pills and always encouraged me to be tough.

Well just because he was Batman and didn't feel pain. I wanted a damn pill and I wanted it now. Okay time to exam further. I had the mother of all headaches and it seemed I had a large bandage covering most of my middle. Did that mean no more bikinis? I'd just bought a really cute one hoping that when Ranger got back we could go some place warm together and maybe start working on the family thing he seemed to want.

"Mrs. Manoso, welcome back. You had us worried. We took you off the medicine that had you sleeping and you didn't wake up. I need to run some test to see how you're doing…"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were shot multiple times. I'm sorry but you lost the baby you were carrying but there is no reason you shouldn't be able to get pregnant again."

I lost Ranger's baby, our baby. I turned away from the doctor and let the tears flow. How could I not have known? I mentally went over the last six weeks since Ranger had left. Sure, I'd been off but I had thought it was all the extra pressure of raising a daughter and learning the ropes when it came to Rangeman. Surely, I would've known, wouldn't I?

Ranger was off, God only knows where, fighting for his country someplace and I'd failed to keep his child safe. He would hate me. I hated me.

**Bobby's POV**

I walked into the room to find Stephanie sobbing and moaning obviously from pain and the doctor looking bewildered. I put my hand on his shoulder and none too gently pulled him toward the door.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"Mrs. Manoso woke up. I was just telling her about her condition when she turned and started crying…"

I glared at him. "Did you tell her about the baby?"

"Of course she needed to know. I was about to explain to her that now that she's awake we need to do some test…"

"You didn't think that the fact that her husband is missing could affect the way she would react to bad news."

"But we need to run test…"

"When can Mrs. Manoso be released?"

"You have to understand…"

"I understand you want to run test. Let me know what test and I'll make sure she gets them."

The doctor sighed; wrung his hands. "Mr. Brown I understand you're a medic for Rangeman. Mrs. Manoso's HCG levels have not dropped in fact they have been raising…"

I held up a hand. I knew HCG had something to do with pregnancy, but most of the medicine I'd studied had to do with treating combat wounds and field injuries and illnesses.

"What are you saying doctor?"

"I think Mrs. Manoso may have been pregnant with twins. She may have miscarried one twin and not the other, we need to do test to find out if she is indeed pregnant or if she is just retaining leftover tissue from the pregnancy. If its tissue she'll need surgery to remove it."

**Chapter**

**Twenty-Nine**

**Ranger's POV**

Three fucking months but at least now we were heading home. Tank had tried to convince me to call but I wanted to surprise Stephanie. Lester had said we should at least check in with Rangeman, I had silenced him with a look.

Our plane was landing in ten minutes. Less than two hours and I would have Steph in my arms. It was her and the thought of holding her again that had gotten me through this fucked up mission.

**Junior's POV**

Shit, I looked as the arm to the gate opened and Ranger's black SUV pulled through. We hadn't gotten any notice that the A-Team would be back today. I wondered if Bobby knew, then dismissed the thought. He would have been here if he'd known, not off line with Steph and Sam.

Bobby had reported in weekly since Steph had been discharged from the hospital. None of the guys had seen Steph since her discharge. Rumors were flying, some said she was in a fancy hospital upstate suffering from a breakdown after losing the baby, some said she was shacked up with Bobby consoling herself. I had personally laughed at that one.

I buzzed Hal to let him know while I watched Ranger, Tank and Lester pile from the SUV.

A few minutes later they exited the elevator looking tired.

"Report?" Ranger said, his voice tired and ragged.

"Sir," I didn't say more because at that moment Hal emerged from the stairs.

Hal stopped in front of Ranger at attention and I wouldn't have been surprised if he had saluted. Ranger acknowledged him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are Bobby and Steph?"

I expected Hal to pale but instead he smiled. Looked like he knew and had been holding out on the guys. He did a little nod and led the men into Ranger's office. The door shut behind them and I returned to the monitors.

**Ranger's POV**

I'd been gone over three months right now I wanted Steph and a bed in that order. I wasn't happy that it appeared that Steph and Bobby weren't in the building. Hal instead of answering my question leads me into my own office. I sat behind my desk and glared at him.

"Okay Hal, spill. Where are my wife and Bobby?"

"Sir, they're both at your secure house outside Philly." He opened a drawer and handed me a file. "I recommend you read that on the way. Stephanie will be glad to see you as well as Sam."

I opened the file and skimmed, shit, Steph had been shot. Hal was right; I could read while he drove.

I looked at Tank. "Take some time off. I'll call after I see Stephanie."

"Lester, consider yourself on leave get some rest."

"Ranger, you sure you don't need us." Lester asked.

I read the file while Hal drove. Shit, Steph hadn't had it easy while I was gone. At least the threat to Sam had been eliminated. I got to the end of the file and looked at Hal. Call it intuition but I knew something was missing.

**Hal's POV**

I tried not to let Ranger see me watching him. Bobby had put the file together but I'd read it and I knew that Bobby had left out some very important information. Somehow I think that Bobby thought it would be better for Ranger to find out somethings in person.

I was thankful that we pulled into the drive of the house before Ranger could start questioning me.

**Bobby's POV**

Hal had sent a text letting me know that he was on his way with Ranger. As relieved as I had been to hear about my friend's return, I knew Steph would be more so.

Coming to the farm had been the best therapy I could think of for Stephanie. We'd been here almost a month and she was just starting to become herself again. Finding out that she had lost a baby but was still pregnant all in a few hours had been overwhelming even for someone as strong as Stephanie Plum Manoso.

Once I had her here and she was past her first stage of mourning the lost of one of her babies, I had broke the news to her about Ranger missing his contact. She had actually taken it better than I'd anticipated. Personally, I thought Sam was responsible for a large part of Steph's recovery.

I watched as Hal pulled the SUV to a stop in front of the house. I purposely stayed in the control room. I sent Hal a message telling him to let Ranger find Stephanie on his own.

Stephanie and Sam were currently in the back enjoying the sun.

**Ranger's POV **

I smiled to myself; I knew deep down inside that Stephanie was here. I believe I would have known it even if Hal hadn't told me. When we first arrived I was upset that Bobby or Stephanie hadn't been there waiting to meet us. Then I realized Bobby was probably in the control room watching just waiting for me to find Steph.

I knew things had been left out of the file. Part of me was scared of what I would find.

I decided to start outside it was a beautiful day and I couldn't picture either Steph or Sam in doors on such a nice Spring day.

Turning the corner in the backyard, I was greeted by the sound of Sam's voice as she laughed and sang to some music that was playing.

She saw me as I saw her and she ran to me. The movies would have shown our embrace in slow motion, but when Sam hit me, I had to take a step back to keep the two of us from ending up on the ground.

"Dad," I brushed the tears from her eyes. "I missed you, so much." At that moment I swore I'd do whatever I had to never to be separated from her and Steph again.

Kissing her cheek, I said. "Me to sweetie." Before I could ask her where Steph was, I felt more then saw her presence behind us. I turned slowly, Sam in my arms, her body wrapped around mine.

Steph smiled at me, but there was a sadness to her that caused part of me to ache. I looked her over carefully. I knew from the file that she'd been shot and hadn't been out of the hospital long. Her eyes lacked their normal sparkle and she was more paler than normal, but at the same time I could see a glow about her.

We walked into each other's arms. For the longest time, we were happy **just**holding onto each other.

"Babe."

"Ranger, Carlos."

**Chapter Thirty**

**The closing Scene!!!!**

**Ranger's POV**

We walked back to the sunken patio one arm draped over Steph, Sam still in my arms. It seemed like Sam was trying to tell me everything that had happened since I left without missing one detail. Steph was just leaning heavily into me, I was sure that like me she was just soaking in the closeness of us finally being together again. I know I felt complete; Steph and Sam had been my missing pieces.

I pulled out chairs for my ladies. I would have preferred Steph sat on my lap but knew it wasn't practical. I'd just arrived, we needed to eat and talk. I studied Steph while we ate, Tank had told me about her being shot and I knew that she hadn't been out of the hospital long, but she was pale with dark circles under her eyes that were only partially hidden by her make-up. I didn't need to be told she needed rest and some good meals. She was thin and her dress hung on her it wasn't until she sat that I noticed the bulge in her stomach. My mind flashed through the folder she had been shot in the abdomen, could the bulge be from her injury?

I had planned for us to return to Rangeman but maybe it would be better to move Ella temporarily here. Ella wouldn't mind.

"Babe, do you like it here?" I had bought the place to use as a safe house but if Steph liked it we could live here until we were both ready to return to Trenton. Maybe we could commute or live in Trenton during the weeks and do weekends here. I would leave that up to Steph and Sam.

Steph's eyes turned dreamy, going that shade of blue I loved so much. "I love it here. Bobby thought the country air would help me heal faster, but you being here I think will help more." Then I noticed a shadow cross her eyes and she frowned.

Damn, she was worried. She was gently biting her lip and I could see tears forming.

"Babe, I'm home and I'm not going anywhere. This is it, this is forever." Part of me was relieved to see the worried look vanish, another part was terrified. Fate, Murphy, whoever or whatever controlled our destinies hadn't been nice to Steph and me in the past. I was afraid to hope for a peaceful future free of stress and danger.

I knew my contract was fulfilled that didn't mean I wouldn't be offered the occasional mission; the real difference was that if I wanted to I could turn them down. I'd never felt love like I felt for Steph and Sam hadn't really believed others when they said they loved this way, but I'd never turned my back on my country. Not once since I'd signed up. Could I walk away when I knew I was needed? Only time could tell, I was afraid of the answer.

When lunch was finished Steph looked at Sam. "Honey, will you go tell Bobby we're done. I'm going to show Ranger the garden."

Sam stood and kissed Steph and I on the cheek. She stopped at the door to the house. "I know you two just want to be alone so you can kiss and stuff so I'll stay with Uncle Bobby."

I grinned. Had she inherited that intuition from Steph and I. Maybe I didn't need a son, a daughter with Steph's intuition and my ESP could rule Rangeman.

"Babe," I helped Steph from her chair, my hand at her back supporting her. I made a mental note to discuss her current condition with Bobby. She seems extremely weak and fragile. "You wanted to talk?"

Steph nodded. "Not here. I don't want Sam to hear."

**Steph's POV **

I needed to tell Ranger about the pregnancy. Sam knew I was pregnant. She didn't know that I had lost a baby when I'd been shot. I blamed myself. When I knew the vest didn't fit properly I should have stayed in the truck or turned over control to someone else and returned to Rangeman. What had I been thinking? I was a mother. I shouldn't have placed myself in such a dangerous position. But I hadn't been thinking, the rush, the adrenaline had ruled my decisions that day and I'd paid with the life of one of my children.

I had to tell Ranger and hope that he didn't hate me when he found out.

We walked in silence until we reached a bench in one of the many mazes on the property. Sam and I had been spending most of ours days since we'd been here exploring the grounds. This maze with its many flowers and benches was our favorite.

I was sure I'd subconsciously picked it for the peace it offered. The slight babble of a brook nearby, birds singing, the slight scent of honey sweet blossoms.

Sitting I pulled my hand from Ranger's. As much as I needed, craved his touch, I knew I couldn't be touching him when I told him.

"Babe?" I could hear the wonder and confusion in his voice. He felt me distancing myself from him.

My voice sounded strange and low even to me as I started to talk. "I need to tell you, about when you were gone."

"Babe,"I silenced him with a finger to his lips. A tingle ran down my arm and right to my clit. Damn, just touching him made me wet with want. A voice deep inside told me he wouldn't want me after I told him about the baby.

"Please, I need to do this and if you interrupt I won't be able to." I know it came out in a rush of words, but couldn't help it.

Ranger did a bare nod. I steeled myself and started talking. I started at the beginning. I told him about hearing that damn helicopter, of finding the door, everything that had happened since he left. What I could remember of being shot, my guilt when I woke. Finally I told him about losing our baby and the baby I still carried.

**Ranger's POV**

Shit, my heart broke for Stephanie as I listened and watched as tears poured down her cheeks. When she mentioned losing a baby, our baby I wanted to scream then I wanted to hit something or someone. I clenched and unclenched my fist as I fought for control. I knew at that minute that I would never leave her again if it was in my control not to.

Stephanie Manoso was a strong woman, I knew at that minute that she was stronger than me.

It was through her research that we'd found out that it was Terri Gilman's old man who wanted Sam. Bobby had followed several leads Steph had found. While she was in the hospital he'd assigned two men to go through everything she'd dug up to that point.

In the folder I'd been given it had all been spelled out. What Terri had started her father had seen as an opportunity.

First he placed Sam with a couple in his employ. He figured if they ever tried to turn on him he could use the baby as leverage. What he hadn't counted on was them dying when they did.

He'd done his research; Terri thought Ranger was a thug and never thought about him after. Her father dug, he knew about him joining the Rangers, then being picked for elite service. He kept an eye on Stephanie Plum. Figuring a child would be a valuably pawn if he ever needed something from either of them. Imagine his surprise when Ranger ended his enlistment and established Rangeman in Trenton. Then Stephanie Plum became a bounty hunter, a thorn in his side but manageable.

Terri figured the baby would break up Stephanie and Joe. Giving her a chance to finally. Make a relationship between them work. What she hadn't counted on was Joe's willingness to raise another man's child as his. Who would have thought?

It was when Rangeman was asked to join a joint task force aimed at Organized crime that Terri's old man saw his chance. He had planned to spring Sam's existence on him. He would offer her in exchange for Ranger's help. But before he could get to her, the family that had her disappeared, only to reappear in Trenton of all places. The attempt to grab her had gone totally FUBAR'd.

He'd raged, he ordered Terri to get the 'brat'. Ranger's men had already shut down some of his normal channels, he needed leverage, and he needed the child. If Ranger wouldn't deal, he'd kill the brat. After all if his daughter could create a life, he could easily without much thought at all snuff it out.

The part that had puzzled him was when he read that Amelia and Joe were apparently working together in this fucked up mess. He knew Amelia had been working for Child Protective Services for a few years. He'd even worked with her to protect children he'd found during jobs, sometimes even addicts had kids and normally the conditions he found them in weren't the best and he wouldn't drop a child at a clinic. And he'd found more than one in the years he'd run Rangeman while doing redecorating jobs. That was how he'd first met Amelia, she had come when he'd called needing someone to take a child. After they'd gone out a couple times, until he noticed that she was too clingy for his taste.

He was a man and had needs. The women he bedded knew the rules, no relationships, and no ties. Amelia had broken that by following him home one time to his parent's house. The next time he'd gone home she'd been sitting on their couch. Apparently she'd made friends with his sisters, made up a relationship between the two of them that had never existed. His sisters and parents had been anger with him when he insisted she leave.

I couldn't believe as I listened to Steph that she was blaming herself for the loss of our child. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. It was because of me that Gilman's old man wanted Sam. It was because of me that Amelia wanted Sam.

Pulling Steph to me, I offered her comfort in the only way I knew how. Would she hate me when she knew it was my past that had cost us a child? I gently placed a hand on her abdomen.

My hand was kicked; our child obviously was reacting to Steph's unhappiness. I couldn't help the smile that came to me. Our child was strong, like her mother. I wanted another girl. One I could spoil. I loved Sam but I'd missed so much with both her and Julie.

When Steph stopped I pulled her onto my lap, then my lips covered her. She tasted so sweet. God I'd missed her. I felt her body responding to mine. I pulled back and settled my head on hers.

"Babe, we need to talk."

**Steph's POV**

Damn, shit, mother fucker. If there are any words I hate more in the English language I don't know what they are. I try to push myself off Ranger's lap and he holds me tight. I notice that he's quiet as he waits for me to calm down.

Why is he always the one with the Zen calm? Oh yeah, he's batman and I'm the walking disaster.

"Babe, you're not a disaster. I love you. I love that were going to have a baby." His hand gently rubbed my tummy. It felt good and sent tingles south. I was still sore from being shot. I listened and relaxed into my man as he talked.

I tensed as he explained some of what had been in the folder Bobby had left for him. Some of it I had figured out, some of it surprised me.

**Five Months, four days, sixteen hours later or there about**

"I hate you, you did this to me." Steph looked wildly around. "I need a gun. A knife will do, a rusty dull knife….ahhhh." She screamed.

I swear my balls shriveled and headed north at her glare. I'm a mercenary. I've faced dictators and drug lords who didn't scare me as much as Stephanie, my loving wife at the moment. I would have taken a step back, but she had my hand in a death grip. My heart broke at here scream. If there was a way I would have gladly accepted the pain she was feeling.

Put me in front of a loaded gun that would scare me less than watching any of my girls in pain or crying.

Just as I was wondering if I'd ever be able to shot again. Stephanie was doing serious damage to my hand. The doctor spoke.

"Congratulations, you have a boy."

I grinned and leaned over and kissed my Babe's sweaty forehead. Our son screamed, it sounded like he had his mothers temper.

Life was sweet. I know the future would throw twist and convoluted turns but I also knew Stephanie and I would face them head on and together.

**THE END**


End file.
